The Bunny Incident
by NeverlandStar
Summary: Merlins nearly in Uthers grasp...nobody believes in him, to them he's the idiot who has unexplainable wise moments and to make matters worse hes dealing with an intoxicated dragon and an emrys-imposter. Just a normal day in camelot for a young warlock!R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick idea i had. i felt the need to write it down so i do apoligise if its terrible and if you dont think it is terrible i hope you enjoy! **

**disclaimer: yeah cos i totally own merlin. Because since i own merlin i'd kill lancelot have gwen cheat and leave morgana alive (notice the sarcasm)**

Bunnies no longer hid in the red velvet rows of benches. There throne room was finally bunny free, it had been three weeks long since to what the king referred to as the bunny incident and the culprit sorcerer had still not been caught, Uther had no tolerance left if he let one sorcerer get away the news would make him appear weak and so more sorcerers would strike at Camelot and make a mockery of everything he had worked over 20 years for. The great purge was worthless if one pesky sorcerer still breathed the same air as him. He needed them caught and he needed them caught now it was time to find a replacement witchfinder. The last one turned out a fake and nearly made Uther execute one of his closest _oldest_ friends. There must be another person who can identify those with magic somewhere. His lips pursed as he thought until his head hurt, then like a candle lighting he remembered! At the feast of jousting only last week he had heard rumours of a women who was said to sniff out magic users like the scum of the earth they were and exterminate the source of it; he would find her and she would help if she treasured her head.

**_3 weeks ago_**

_''MERlin!'' Arthur's voice boomed through the castle vibrating against the stone walls. ''where is that idiot of a servant?'' Arthur muttered as he wandered the corridors of the castle eyes like thunder knocking over every person to cross his path of rage. ''MERlin!'' he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he walked into the armour room and found Merlin asleep a heavy heap of metal half-polished armour lying on top of him._

_Merlin had fell asleep after having to fight off thirteen evil sorcerers set to kill Arthur, destroy Uther and take over Camelot late last night he didn't know how he mustered up the power to defeat them after already destroying Morgana's plans to claim the throne of Camelot as her own earlier that day, there was no time to contact Kilgharah he just had to act. Merlin had been kind gave them a chance flee and never return or stay and suffer the wrath of Emrys they laughed in his face and so chose the hard way and so with one flash of the eyes and not even an utter of an incantation there were thirteen new stains on Arthurs chamber floor. It had taken energy out of him though and when Arthur ordered him to go polish his armour he doesn't know what happened. I guess he fell asleep after having his energy drained._

_''MERlin you lazy good-for-absolutely-nothing idiot!'' Arthur yelled right into the young raven haired boy's ear. He suddenly woke with a jolt sending armour crashing to the pebbled floor._

_''It wasn't me! Oh WH-what have I done this time?'' Merlin replied rather dazed and still worn out from his battle against dark forces. Arthur glared at him._

_''Oh I don't know.'' Arthur said sarcastically stoking his chin. ''Let me think….Have you seen the time? You bloody idiot! I told you to get me up early! My father had a meeting with me! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!'' He yelled whacking Merlin over the head._

_''Oh yeah oops… you made me clean your amour at 12 o'clock for no reason what's-so-ever what did you expect?'' Merlin defended himself covering his head with his arms from Arthurs attacking._

_''It's your job to wake me! You will regret this have fun cleaning my chambers, washing ALL of my clothes, RE-polishing my armour, sharpening my sword, mucking ALL of the royal stables out, finding my first crown that's been missing for 7 years oh and enjoy 4 hours in the stocks! I will be passing out free potatoes to EVERYONE to belt you with. HAVE A GOOD MORNING MERlin!' 'Arthur said counting the chores with his fingers and skipping of to face the wrath of Uther. Merlin made a mental note: Never be the reason the prat has to face Daddy Prat himself. He couldn't believe how he was getting treated he had saved the WHOLE of Camelot more times than he had done illegal magic and Arthur hadn't noticed. He didn't want the credit or the attention for it, he just wanted people to see him for who he was._

_Arthur had really ticked him off. New mental note that should be in Arthurs head: never mess with a warlock. Merlin would teach him a lesson, a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Then Merlin remembered how embarrassed Arthur was when he got stuck with donkey ears and voice so from there the seed of the thought grew into an idea and descended into a full plan., a plan that involved bunny ears and a lust for nothing but carrots. Merlin would teach him. Nothing would go wrong right?_

_Before Arthur could send for potatoes, Merlin whispered the enchantment under his breath and his eyes flashed gold, he was disappointed to see nothing had happened. Then suddenly a bunny floated down from the sky. Merlin scratched his head. 'Oh well no harm done' Merlin thought that was when hundreds of bunnies began to fall from the sky. Merlin looked up wide eyed as children squealed with delight as they ran and caught some of the bunnies and took them to their terrified mothers to ask if they could keep the magic bunnies from the sky._

_''Oh no this is bad very bad!'' Merlin said out loud staring up into the sky at the many coloured rabbits floating down like feathers._

_''It's raining rabbits!''Arthur stated arms flailing in the air as he ran inside the castle to go hide under his bed from his worst fear besides Merlin being king._

_''SORCERY!'' Uther screamed as he ran out onto the castle balcony._

**_Present day_**

He definitely would find her, this witchfinder here and his little magic problem would be gone like a case of rats in the kitchens it was. _Ah that reminds me I need a rat exterminator….. _Uther pondered on that thought. And to his luck the very same woman entered his court room not 3 hours later as well as a rat exterminator.

''Ahh Uther Pendragon word got around you have a small magic problem and were of need of my services.'' The old woman said gazing around the castle, and causing people that crossed her vision path to tremble and look away from her piercing green eyes. Her hair was white as a mental patients wall and her skin just as pasty, her face covered with lines and pink scars, under her eyes were thick deep dark bags; she was wearing a simple green tunic and a green matching robe and she walked with confidence of a queen instead of one of a frail old woman.

''Extraordinary I didn't even send call for you yet, thank you for joining us in our battle to bring forth the _sorcerer_ responsible for turning my kingdom into a giant rabbit petting zoo!'' mused Uther but snapping out every word after he'd said _'sorcerer'_and sitting proudly on his throne. The old woman simply stood there eyes boring into space.

''I see. Well do you wish for me to begin at once?'' The witchfinder replied rather coldly. At that moment Merlin Burst through the throne room doors chanting ''Sorry I'm late, sorry I'm late, sorry I'm late. Stupid royal prat's horses. '' When a few people turned around and stared, other's just simply rolled their eyes at the daily occurrence as Arthurs manservant shuffled next to Gaius and shrugged when Gaius gave him_ that_ look.

''Yes I shall see too it you are accommodated royally until the _sorcerer _is found.'' The old woman to Uther's dismay began to cackle and nearly choked.

''Silly Uther it does not take me long to sniff out magic in fact I'd say I've already found the _one _responsible. They are in this very room. Right now.'' The witchfinder drawled out as her eyes narrowed.

'Tell me then! Now! Who is the sorcerer? I demand to know.'' Uther chirped up and asked impatiently like a child. The old woman yet again cackled.

''Emrys.'' The woman said. Merlin froze straight away. The witchfinder was most pleased with her instincts that could feel the power pulsing through the room, Uther's eyes only looked confused as he scratched his head.

''Emrys I do not know an Emrys that name rings no bells. Who is Emrys?'' Replied Uther.

''Emrys is the greatest magical being to EVER live. He has many names given by different cultures. He is greater than Cornelius Sigan and anyone; this person will live in legends and has been prophesied by all cultures for many years. He and he alone is said to bring Camelot into victory and unite all of Albion so the once and future king can claim and rule over it hence bringing our world into the golden age. He is so powerful that one describes him as a god that all that has ever heard of him will bow down to. He is greater than life itself and has more power than every sorcerer in the world combined. Some say he doesn't even need spells and that when his eyes glow they glow greater that the Sun.'' the witchfinder explain smiling the whole way through her speech.

Merlin blushed as he heard of his legends. Uther, Arthur and the rest of the court in the throne room went silent, gobsmacked at what they had just heard and some feared to be in the same room as this Emrys. Wide eyes scanned the room looking for the one described.

''Where is he? Point to him.'' Uther demanded his voice trembling as he clutched the sides of his golden throne. He couldn't believe a sorcerer had been living right under his nose and that filth was breathing the same air as him.

The witch finder walked towards Merlin arm outstretched finger pointing threateningly like a battle stance as she guided her long, wrinkled, pale finger around the great throne until finally she pointed to him.

The whole throne room went silent and Gaius quickly stood in front of Merlin shielding him from any harm it stayed silent for about a whole minute.

Then something unexpected happened the whole entire court room erupted into hysterical laughter.

_God is it really that hard to believe that I'm all powerful? _Merlin thought rolling his eyes slightly hurt that people seriously think he's that stupid.

''Seriously? That boy? A sorcerer? '' Uther managed to say in between his own laughter.

''Warlock not sorcerer sire he was born with magic!'' the woman corrected. They went silent again and then began to roll on the floor laughing. ''It's true do you not know of the prophecies? He is to guide the future king! Which is Arthur? Merlin is always around as he is a serving boy, it makes sense!'' Reasoned the old woman not believing how unbelievingly oblivious these people where.

''Now this witchfinder's just talking rubbish take her away! Her services are not needed.'' The guards escorted her out of the castle as Gaius and Merlin awkwardly stood in the throne room until everyone laughed themselves to sleep.

''How does dinner sound about now my boy?'' Gaius asked merlin.

''Fine. Just fine.'' Merlin replied and they left to make supper leaving behind very silently snoring throne room dreaming of crazy things like that clumsy servant actually being a sorcerer and accidently turning himself into a puppy.

The End.

**REVIEW! Even if its only quick i will love you forever if you do take a quick second to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** And i am back with a second chapter, I havent been on for a few days i started writing a crossover and got carried away and i thought its time to show my other stories some love.**

**Me: yeah i totally own Merlin!**

**Arthur: Err no he's my manservant!**

**Merlin: Do i get a say in this?**

**Me and Arthur: NO! Shut up Merlin!**

**Merlin: Well then... these people want to read on so i guess i will have to do EVERYTHING! Stupid prats... Enjoy i guess?**

The Witchfinder Incident

Laughter was FINALLY no longer heard in the great throne room of Camelot. The rats where gone from the palace kitchens, and it had been 3 weeks since what Uther liked to call: the witchfinder incident. He silently chuckled to himself at the memory. _Seriously you would have to be pretty out of it to actually think that skinny lanky servant boy was actually this great all powerful Lord Emerge- was it? Oh no Emrys_. Uther mentally corrected himself. It wasn't as if Uther could actually have a sorcerer in the castle he was too powerful and the punishments where far far far too gruesome and dangerous. _You would have to be pretty stupid to prance around my castle with magic… Though Arthur did mention that this servant of his did have a mental affliction… what if he was-? No. Just. No. There is just NO way in all of Camelot_. Uther thought as his back rested against the great throne. They witchfinder was nuts but she was right about one thing. This Emrys fellow, Uther did a little research-okay so Uther ordered Geoffrey to do a little research- and he found out that _Emrys_ does exist and has been prophesied for many centuries in many different books. His tales was even children's bedtime story books. He is the druid's king and all magical creatures' kin. He is the heart and soul of magic some even say.

That _sorcerer_ was still out there and since both his ex witchfinders were completely and utterly bonkers and one dead and one banished Uther had no choice. The druids. Their prophecies spoke of this_ Emrys_. So they must know who and where he is. What they won't know is that as soon as the information is given, he shall hunt Emrys down and Uther shall have his head.

_Emrys you better look out Uther's about…._ Uther thought, he was extremely proud of his little rhyme as he called for the guards to follow out his plan.

…

After the guards hunted down and found the druids, they reluctantly agreed to come after a series of run-hide-and-seek-and-put-in-cages. Many druids escaped but the guards had caught enough that Uther couldn't complain. The journey back was not a fun ride home, as druid children wailed and screamed and the elders refused to calm them down-or even say a word at all.

When they finally reached the castle the king was waiting. He was prepared. And the court members where gossiping like teenage girls-as always- about the latest trial. _Snobby rich prat's_ Merlin thought as he stood behind Gaius looking over at the court members. _Actually calling those prats would be an insult to prat's everywhere _Merlin chuckled to himself, he was even witty when he was talking to himself. Just then the doors opened revealing at least 15 druids being led in a cage by the guards of Camelot.

''Ahh guests, thank you for joining us.'' Uther welcomed the peaceful people as the guards released them from the cages. ''We have important matters to discuss, don't worry you will not be killed as long as you cooperate to my satisfaction.'' Uther continued smirking- and Morgana thinks she nothing like Uther because?

''Uther Pendragon. We would rather give our lives than reveal our secrets to you.'' The elder druid returned, the druids did not budge easy and Uther knew this already.

''You may change your mind when you know who this matter concerns.'' Uther taunted but he could still clearly see the determination in every druids eyes.

''_Who?_ This matter concerns someone else? Who may this be?'' Asked one of the other druids, their eyebrows knitting together in confusion. The others shuffled in their simple, brown hooded cloaks slightly intrigued. Uther smiled knowing he had their attention. If druids where one thing, they were loyal and lived to help people in danger no matter the cost.

Uther sighed teasingly.

''Beg me and I may consider telling you.'' Uther decided he just liked to see his prisoners squirm. The druids looked between each other and shared knowing looks.

''You obviously brought us here for a reason. You should be begging us to be honest elder Pendragon.'' The druid answered dryly yet confidently.

_That sounded too like Kilgharrah for anyone's own good. Eugh got to talk to that damn dragon about his pet names. First step; admitting he has a problem which won't be easy. If-you-survive-the-first-step next step: overcoming that problem so he no longer has the fear of being on a first name basis. _Merlin chuckled silently to himself yet again admiring his own dragon bashing.

_YOUNG WARLOCK! Stop insulting me and concentrate on the path laid out in front of you. Today is the day. Destiny must come forth… _Kilgharrah's voice echoed in his head

_What do you mean today is the day? Destiny? Again with the riddles! Stupid dragon! ….Hmm I wonder has he been near that marshland again the one with the pointy leaves that send him Waco. Last time… No. Just. No. Don't think about it Merlin just keep thinking about … Err tree's! No it's not working! Image voices out your head. Lalalala! Ewww! Seriously who new dragons had a thing for shipping couples? Yuck! Think of Freya! Yes Freya with her … Wait she was a druid! The druids are here! Pay attention Merlin! _Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and continued to watch the trial.

_That wasn't very nice you know you and the young Pendragon would- _Kilgharrah's voice was cut-off, Merlin really couldn't deal with that _when-intoxicated-is-a-slash-sided _dragon.

_I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT UP! _Merlin telepathically yelled after a moments silence he knew it had worked and so he went back to watching the trial.

_Aha knew he had been by those leaves! _Merlin thought triumphantly. _TRIAL! TRIAL! PAY ATTENTION _Merlin mentally shushed himself.

''Please don't kill us Mr Mean-Man!'' The little druid girl emerged from the huddled crowd of druids a spoke out to the king. Merlin watched intently as he knew as long as he still breathed no-one would harm his people.

''Mean man?'' Arthur laughed throwing his head back.

''Been called worse.'' Uther declared, as the little girl rushed back to hide behind her brother and grandfather.

''We won't if you would just co-operate!'' Uther replied answering the druid girl's question.

''What information does this matter concern?'' The little druid girls grandfather asked.

Uther took a rather big breath and said ''EmRYSSSs...'' He was trying to do an impression of the witch finder because she seemed all mysterious when she said it but Uther's version was just an epic fail. A big. Epic. Fail. So big he should be ashamed, yes Uther you should hang your head in shame.

The druids suddenly began whispering between each other whilst huddled in a big circle.

''We understand now. You wish to find Lord Emrys and kill him.''

''No not kill exactly.'' Uther reasoned with the first two words being a lie. The druids where unconvinced.

''Yes you mean kill. Demolish! Destroy! Burn! We will not let this happen!'' The druids declared fists up in the air and chins held high. Uther's eyes filled with anger at the scene that should have been expected from the very beginning.

''Then you shall die!'' Uther declared as the little druid girl began shaking and crying whilst the rest of the throne room flinched at his harsh words.

''Just tell him! Tell him! Tell him about Troyon! Ooops!'' The little druid girl quickly covered her mouth after yet another outburst. All the druids turned eyes-widened all sharing the same shocked look gracing their faces pointing straight at her.

''Troyon?'' Uther parroted rubbing his chin. ''Who is he? I'm not good with names.'' Arthur rolled his eyes at this nodding in agreement.

_Troyon...? _Merlin thought, now he was really confused.

''You've done it now girl.'' The elder druid whispered to his ward.

''Sorry.'' The girl mouthed back wiping away her tears.

''We may as well tell him now.'' The wisest of the druids spoke and the others nodded.

''Yes do tell me.'' Uther conceded.

''Troyon claims to be Emrys-'' the wise druid was cut-off by Uther's panicked voice. And Merlin looked utterly confused so much he began to slant his head one way and then the other way.

''Where's this Troyon? I want a search anyone by the name of Troyon is to be executed at-'' Uther was cut-off by the druids shush and he continued.

''AS I WAS SAYING! Troyon claims to be Emrys; none of us are sure though some of our kind is convinced. You see if he really is Emrys then we are scared that if he knows we doubted him he will… kill us. Troyon is a vicious man, drunk from fame and is arrogant. He doesn't listen. The prophecies spoke of a good man to be Emrys the greatest of them all, but Troyon doesn't give that vibe. He stayed at our camp. Once. And we were glad to see the back of him. I have said enough.'' The wise druid ended.

_Wait-What? Troyon is claiming to be me? No. No-one would be that stupid. What if Kilgharrah got it wrong? What if Troyon really is Emrys and not me? _Merlin thought sadly though the weight was shifting off his shoulders even at this thought he didn't want to give up on the only explanation he ever was given for having his powers.

''Do you know where he is now?'' Arthur asked as Uther was still processing the newly given information.

''No not exactly. Though he did speak of coming here to hide right under your nose for the fun of it…. Careless man! He was sighted here a few days ago actually in the court yard.'' The druid replied.

''See to it every house is searched! Every inch of Camelot! Emrys will be found!'' Uther instinctively said monitoring for the guards to begin the search.

''Oh but why search when I am right here?'' An around 35 year old man in a black cloak said as he swept in through the doors of the throne room. Four largely built men followed in behind. Troyon had chocolate hair that covered his ears and dark brown orbs to match he was pale as a ghost. He looked the part especially with that ever growing chocolate coloured beard. The one part that made him not seem very Emrys-like was the almost gloating vibe that surrounded him.

''Ee-emrys?'' The druids asked as the quickly moved out of his path.

''GUARDS!'' Uther screamed as his guards were knocked out by the four body guards.

''Uther-Uther-Uther…. Tut tut tut, you can't defeat me I am all powerful Emrys.'' Troyon declared smugly, Uther stared at him gripping his throne. ''Here's what I propose, I guess my covers blown. But I do like that crown and throne… Hmm I declare war. I want the throne. The magic ban stays up when I take the throne. Pity then only I can use it….'' Troyon laughed arrogantly and disappeared back out the door his bodyguards trailing behind like puppies.

''So that's Emrys?'' Arthur asked shocked at what he saw he was expecting so much better.

''that's what some people believe yes.'' The druid answered.

''Why would you lie about being him?'' Arthur asked yet another question.

''Improves your status.'' Gaius explained. ''Being Emrys is like claiming to be god...'' Gaius trailed off.

Uther sat there still frozen from fear.

''Everyone clear out! NOW!'' Uther yelled quickly and everyone ran as fast as their legs would carry them out of the throne room to leave the king to his thoughts.

Gaius and merlin trailed off to their chamber's and once in Gaius locked the door securely.

''We have a problem Merlin a big one. Camelot will be lost to Emrys.''

''But i-''

''Merlin you won't be able to hold him off! He's unstoppable! He was a bedtime story when I was a boy a myth a legend! He's risen and you can't stop him! To think I used to look up to this man for many years! I still did up till today's events!'' Gaius ranted.

''Troyon isn't Emrys...'' Merlin said and Gaius heard.

''Yes he is you saw-''

''The great dragon said I am.'' Merlin suddenly said and Gaius stopped working and turned slowly towards him giving him the eyebrow.

''What?'' Gaius started laughing and Merlin pouted. ''No it's not that Merlin it's just I'm happy we have nothing to worry about!'' Gaius explained quickly and Merlin nodded in understanding.

''didn't you hear the witchfinder?'' Merlin asked.

''Yes but I thought she had taken a turn past those green spikey leaves.'' Gaius explained. And Merlin rolled his eyes. _Green Leaves? That narrows it down. Oh the spikey ones Kilgharrah is fond of…. _Merlin thought as he sat down at the table.

''What do we do about Troyon? We have to do something.'' Merlin said hitting his head against the wooden tabled.

''Hmm…you're right he may not be Emrys but he could still cause damage.'' Gaius said in understanding as Merlin got that thinking face on.

''I've got it! You know how Troyon has those body guards?'' Merlin asked and Gaius nodded edging him to carry on with his eyes. ''well they suggest he isn't powerful enough on his own so we need to separate his from them and then I know a spell-a powerful one to compel his magic to work against him. Then-''

''We leave him in Uther's hands!'' Gaius finished. ''Brilliant Merlin you never cease to amaze me my boy.'' Gaius praised as they shared a father-son moment.

''If I'm not to be recognised I will have to wear a hood to cast the spell-Apart from the hood could come down at any point.'' Merlin realised telling Gaius.

''I have something I think will work. Don't worry it's one that Uther has never seen me in and your right the hood could, we will just have to hope it doesn't.'' Gaius reassured smiling but still the fear for his ward's wellbeing was still clear in his features.

''Let's hope it works, and all hell doesn't break lose then.'' Merlin said hopefully remembering all the many plans that don't go quite right. Lost in thought Merlin didn't realise the time.

''Well then don't just sit here! Start learning that spell. Go on! Hop to it!'' Gaius shooed him off to his room.

**ME: Review or i will ressurect Nimueh!**

**Arthur: Nimuehs dead?**

**-Merlin shuffles on his heels avoiding eye contact-**

**Me: yep but not for long if people dont review!**

**Merlin: Dont! i will tell them what happens next chapter if u even try!**

**me: Fine i dont even know how to anyway! its not like i own a ressurection stone!**

**Arthur: Err this isnt Potter...**

**Me: Shut up clotpole!**

**Arthur: Thats Merlins word!**

**Merlin: i guess i do have to do everything! People please review and the next chapter is called the Emrys incident and then the reveal incident...**

**Arthur: Shes being mean! Merlin!**

**Merlin: I gotta go sort this out BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know how short this chapter is but... next chapter i promise will be worth the wait of this chapter im just busy with errr stuff -shuffles- ok so busy with twitter and gcse options and stuff -_- 2 reviews**

**ch00tah: Thanks so much for the review if you're still reading this story the reveal will be coming up soon and then their will be chaos ensured afterwards! im working on a few other fics too but this one is one of my mains and i plan to write an alternative beginning chapter as the last chapter after the epilogue x **

**fernazab: thanks for the review i understand the witchfinder speech was a bit OTT but id read far too much merlin whump that day and i thught he seemed a little under appreciated so i felt the need to give him praise for once. plus merlin is my favourite character and im slightly biased. Thanks anyway and i hope you continue to read and see how the story unfolds. x**

**THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK SO PLEASE BE TOO HARSH IF YOU REVIEW! THOUGH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Arthur shut up this time. -waits after moments silence says- yes i do own merlin**

**Fangirl: No you dont!**

**Me: Who let her in the story?**

**Fangirl: i was reading duh.**

**Me: -_- go away shh**

**Fangirl: No**

**Me: You're wearing a merther slash t-shirt... This isnt the right story for you theres no slash here.**

**Fangirl: o_o how cant you not like merthur?**

**me: Because i have an opinion?**

**Fangirl: Your opinion sucks**

**me: whatever this is my story your getting deleted bye!**

**merlin walks over back from target practise: so what did i miss?**

**me: nothing. nothing at all.**

**Arthur: ENJOY! Ha beat you to it!**

**Me: not everything is a competition dollophead**

**merlin: Right im gonna let you read the short chapter now.**

The Emrys Incident

Dawn caused the sun rays to slip through Merlin's chambers causing him to wake. Merlin muffled his head into his pillow deeper and wished for a few more minutes rest. But he knew it was time, destiny was waiting. He quickly ate his porridge and hurried out the physician's quarters to wake Arthur.

Surprisingly when merlin arrived Arthur was up and dressed and going through paperwork at his desk.

''Ha there's no need to get you up today lazy daisy! I guess I will just be going then if my morning duties are done…'' Merlin smiled that toothy grin as he said good morning in his own special _Merlin_ way.

''I thought we discussed that matter and you promised you weren't going to call me that anymore. Listen carefully I'm skipping breakfast today and we have a meeting to attend.'' Arthur stated looking up at his manservant from his paperwork.

''You have a meeting to attend your royal pratness. And my fingers where crossed lazy daisy. I might just go back-'' Merlin retorted but was cut off as he stepped towards the door.

''I know this is difficult for your small sized brain to comprehend but it a servants duty to be present at all meeting in case I miss anything. In fact you can make notes for me today!'' Arthur said, smirking when handing merlin a piece of paper and an ink pot containing a feathered quill.

''You know you'll just complain when you can't read my writing and blame me when you into trouble with the _King _for laughing at my imitation of him.'' Merlin complained trying everything to get out of this meeting.

''That wouldn't happen if you didn't skit at my father, you know he could have you hanged for that!'' Arthur exclaimed monitoring the actions to make his point get across.

''If weren't such a clotpole you-'' Merlin answered.

''Told you not to call me that! It's not even a real word!'' Arthur said pouting.

''Is too! Do you want me to explain it in one letter?'' Merlin said childishly rolling his eyes.

''Go on I'd like to see you try!'' Arthur challenged.

''U!'' Merlin replied strong wittedly smirking slightly.

''No fair! That's three letters Y-O-U.'' Arthur said back counting the letters on his fingers to check he was right.

''Not if you shorten it dollophead! If you just pronounce the last letter it works the same as the whole word!'' Merlin stated matter of factly whilst Arthur playfully scowled.

''Merlin?'' Arthur asked saying his name and Merlin turned his head knowingly.

''Shut up?'' Merlin finished for him.

''Yes but also come on we are late enough as it is! Father is going to kill me and I'm going to blame you!'' Arthur yelled and Merlin made a face as he was dragged out Arthur chambers and into the throne room; he still needed to use this new spell to find Troyon and put his plan into action.

''Ah Arthur I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to. Never mind we have important business.'' Uther greeted his son with as soon as he entered the grand, oak polished doors of the great throne room of Camelot. Gwen smiled as she saw Arthur and they locked eyes for a moment, as Arthur sat down at his throne he still kept his gaze only on her. Then Uther began his rant.

''That sorcerer _Emrys. _He needs to be stopped. But we need to think carefully about this, he could be anywhere. He could do anything. He would and will kill us without a seconds thought. All sorcerers are evil, which was proved yesterday when the _kind _sorcerer yesterday showed us all proof of that trait that lies with magic. If is evil._'' _Uther began making sure all eyes were looking at him and paying attention to his words against the arrogant sorcerer that was this Troyon who was Emrys. You see Uther has a dream where all magical things will be taken care of and executed. Seers, warlocks, sorcerers and all magical creatures alike would unite against Uther's evil forces, which was his nightmare. His night terror was even worse than that; it involved one person and one person alone, his name? Emrys.

''Of course sire I have been thinking about this carefully and to fight magic with metal won't work, it will just result in carnage to I was thinking that there's only one other option-'' the knight spoke up.

''You seriously aren't suggesting what I think your suggesting are you?'' Uther asked in all seriousness.

''No-errr-no-it-erm…'' The knight tried to explain himself.

''GUARDS ARREST HIM!'' Uther yelled and everyone flinched, everyone but the council who simply smirked as to them that knight had spoken out of line too much lately anyway. The guards pulled him away into the dungeons and then everyone carried on like nothing had ever happened.

''No-one mentions and definitely does not suggest the M-word in my throne room!'' Uther screeched.

_Hey my name begins with M! King-sized liar pants… Not one of my best insults he's a prat! A clotpole! And an err… MUGGLE! Errr yeah muggle it's a new world like pizzle! _Merlin thought as he stood happily beside Gaius.

''Father now we are one down against this battle.'' Arthur pointed out.

''Shhh do not mention him to me again! We have far more important things to think about remember any _reasonable _suggestions…. None? Fine! I say we search every house in this kingdom till _that_ is found.'' Uther said quieting Arthur and causing the council to smile.

_No! Not more innocents to be killed, any real sorcerer could easily get out of those dungeons. Been there done that, the thrills gone now… Anyway listen! _Merlin thought dropping his shoulders.

''Sire May I recommend a search to be a bad idea? You see sire, Troyon will not go down easy and so will probably frame many town folk for his own entertainment? Therefore many innocents will die, plus it's what he's expecting you to do.'' Gaius said speaking up whilst Uther studied him and considered it for a moment.

''Thank you Gaius you have been most helpful. No search is needed.'' Uther declared and the council scowled as their morning entertainment was gone.

''I say we lure him out, challenge him to combat and fight. Horseback with the knights, as many men who are willing.'' Arthur suggested fidgeting in his throne as Uther studied his face.

''No absolutely not! You cannot win. I will not have you risk your life! Camelot needs a king after I'm gone!'' Uther exclaimed nearly standing up in his throne to make his point.

''Father I understand but I will stand back and watch this sorcerer take over Camelot. We will not go down in the books this way!'' Arthur replied determinately after having the courage to go against his father.

''You have my blessing.'' Uther sighed in defeat and Arthur beamed.

''Gear up the horses immediately Merlin we are going on a _hunt...''_ Arthur ordered as the throne room cleared.

…...

**A/N:**

**Arthur: I cant believe you let her push me in that lake!**

**me: you were being a prat!**

**merlin: i dont control her. she has her own rights!**

**me -smirk- : see Arthur?**

**Arthur: you're my manservant you should agree with me!**

**Me: He is his own person**

**Merlin: im moving everything breakable out the way! **

**Me: Say bye for me! oh and dont forget to tell them to review!**

**Arthur: why should they review this? Did you even read this chapter? it was a mess! A messs worse than merlins chambers!**

**Me: hey go easy! I'm only 13! that was offensive! I know it wasn't my best work but...**

**Merlin: yeah Arthur play nice! She says bye and review even if it was terrible and it was a tad tedious!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter... No Uther in this chappy but will be soon im sorry if theres any typos! Leave a quick review if you have time. If theres anything wrong just leave a review telling me off for it! i wont be offended-okay-so maybe a little but i wont yell it will make me correct it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -looks around and see's no sign of anyone to interupt- i totally own merlin!**

_**Kilgharrah's voice in my mind: No young skywalker you do not, its not your destiny to own the young warlock.**_

**me: huh? Where are you?**

**Crowd: hes behind you!**

**Kilgharrah: i am here.**

**me: You! You! Your MEAN! You give merlin riddles that makes no sense and omg you nearly made merlin kill his own mother and then gaius nearly died! do you realise how sick that is! who do you thik you are? you killed many innocent camelot citizines and then you call Uther a murderer! which granted he is but your just as bad you hypocrite!**

**Kilgharrah: THATS ENOUGH YOUNG DAUGHTER-OF-EVE**

**Me: I'm done. I'm calm. -deep breath- im okay now. So... Do i have a awesome destiny? -hopeful glint in eyes-**

**Kilgharrah: i shall tell you whilst these people read the chapter... Young merlinians please do enjoy and punish the young author if there is any mistakes.**

**Me: -_- does this mean my destiny is not to write a decent fanfic?**

**kilgharrah: Well... i wouldn't expect any reviews. young feble-gullible girl...**

The REVEAL Incident

The ride out to lure out Emrys was awkward and silent. The atmosphere was tense, like every root their horses trampled on was going to scream like a mandrake root. No matter how much they tried to lighten the mood, it was just too difficult. They had far too much on their minds.

''Do you actually know where we are going?'' Gwaine asked looking around the dreary hollow.

''Everything kind of looks the same.'' Lancelot said adding to the conversation.

''Yes we are going to the hut in the outskirts of Cendreds kingdom. The druids told me its where Emrys has been staying for the past 2months. Let us hope he's there.'' Arthur replied he'd been happy when the druids confided in him.

''Let's hope not.'' Sir Leon muttered.

''Oh come on we need to catch _it.'' _Arthur said referring to the sorcerer as it. ''Magic is a source of evil. The witchfinder and legends spoke of someone pure and selfless if this is what is pure is to them then magic must be nothing pure but pure evil.''

''No. what if it isn't magic but the person who wields it can be? Is fire evil? No. it can be a source of good to warm us, to cook and to clean. But if someone sets fire to places it can be seen as a source of destruction. Is it the fires fault? No. It's the person who started the fire. The wisest person I've ever met told me that.'' Lancelot stated and Arthur considered this, Merlin on the other hand didn't speak when he heard the term magic he blocked the talking out. He couldn't deal with them spitting hate about what he is, it hurt too much.

''Merlin?'' Arthur asked suddenly slowing his horse down slightly to wait for Merlin to catch up.

''Yes clotpole?'' Merlin retorted starting the banter and listening again.

''Did you even take notes during that meeting?'' Arthur asked rolling his eyes trying to break the awkward silence that had gone on from merlin for far too long. It was one thing for the knights to be silent but for the chatterbox that never shuts up it was too weird.

''Course I did! It's insulting you think I can't follow one simple order you know. You put so much faith in me.'' Merlin said pulling out a scrunched and folded piece of paper from his brown jacket and handing it to the prince, but of course in the process he whacked his head on a passing tree this is all because, let's face it. He's Merlin.

''I dread to read this.'' Arthur took one glance and he knew he was going to find this painfully funny and painfully insulting.

* * *

><p><em>The Prats meeting<em>

_1) The Royal prat drags me to a strange little prat grouping hosted by the Senior Prat himself. King Prat then greets us in his usual lovely i-love-you-all-so-much-but-if-you-utter-a-word-of-sorcery-i-want-your-head-on-a-silver-platter manner whilst the prat and his lover share a moment. Hence the reason I have to take notes! He doesn't pay any attention!_

_2) The dollophead couldn't keep his eyes off the lovely Gwen and of course she blushed realising she was staring too. He didn't even break the eye vontact once not even when daddy devil with his eyes like daggers searched the room to check people were paying attention to his prattish arrogant rant. Which no-one was? I dunno why he bothers it's the same every Saturday- Magic is evil, it the source of evil, you're sentenced to be executed at dawn!-blah-blah-blah. Because the clotpole was occupied he didn't suggest a new strategy I get the feeling someone else going in the dungeons._

_3) I was right! I'm totally psychic-no no no not in the magic way! Sir Ewell tried to make a very true point. Magic vs. Magic is the only way. Which I would have made this point come across better and wittier because I'm just amazing. I wouldn't have got thrown in the dungeons either because I am king of wits! And Daddy devil thinks I have a mental problem /affliction so lets me off the hook, also I let him use my special sword once so he loves me! Cos I'm Merlin! I'm actually enjoying writing notes!_

_4) Anyway after Sir Ewell was taken away everyone forgot about him within 3 seconds! And I had a very interesting thought about insults for daddy prat who is also a muggle. A big fat muggle who needs magic in his kingdom so he can have his hair magically grown back. As much as he tells himself he has hair, the truth is a big quest for him to face! The truth is he has as much hair as Mordred-the-evil-spooky-kid has on his chin. None that is. Unless he decides to grow a beard…_

_5) Then after all my writing daddy prat makes me write more because he suggests searching all his innocent loyal people, after his little awkward moment, all because he has clueless, snobby rich courts who don't actually know how to deal with a __real __sorcerers!_

_6) Then Gaius being the awesome person he is talks Uther out of it and its all rainbows and sunshine again- well apart from that Troyon wanting to attack Camelot._

_7) Then the prat being the airhead he is has to suggest some big heroic save-Camelot mission that WILL GET US ALL KILLED! So I'm sitting out. No. Just No way! In fact I quit! I refuse to come! No thank you! I'm resigning! BYE!_

_8) Okay so I've been ORDERED to go get the horses to go on Troyon-hunt! FUN! (notice the sarcasm)_

_So I conclude: Daddy prat makes BAD decisions, Camelot has terrible dungeons and security, King Prat-to-Be needs to never give me paper and a pen and the best point of them all. Merlin has the best banter ever. Like ever in the world. Ever._

* * *

><p>''Merlin?'' Arthur asked after finishing reading Merlin's view of events.<p>

''Yes.'' Merlin replied speeding his horse up to get away from the airhead quickly.

''What is this?'' Arthur asked turning away so no-one could see him holding his breath smiling.

''Notes.'' Merlin answered. ''Remember the things you asked me to write!''

''No….'' Arthur said sternly although he was trying to contain his laughter, his dignity would fall if he laughed at that.

''Yes.'' Merlin states nodding, slightly hurt he spent time and effort on those notes! He could have been talking to Kilgharrah or practising that spell! He didn't even want to the meeting!

''Oi let me see princess!'' Gwaine says finishing up his 'water flagon' and snatching the paper.

''Priceless! Merlin you can come ride by me!'' Gwaine says patting Merlin on the back whilst Merlin grinned his toothy grin but it was a faltered smile his mind was elsewhere.

''Pass!'' Lancelot yelled taking one look at the paper and laughing till his sides hurt and passing the note to that unkillable darling Sir Leon who exclaimed ''This is gold Merlin! You're really more observant than we give you credit for!'' and everyone, including Arthur laughed, except Merlin didn't-he was still thinking about the challenges he was going to face.

_Young warlock stop fretting! You're worsening your state of mind and the worse you worry the worse this situation will become through your eyes! _Kilgharrah advised invading Merlin's mind as always.

_I thought I told you to stop looking into my brain! What about if I'm- _Merlin thought back surprised to hear from Kilgharrah.

_Don't go into details young warlock I understand. _Kilgharrah thought back_. _No way was he giving up his only entertainment during the passing lonely hours. As much as the great dragon would deny it, he rather liked the young dragonlord and his interesting life.

''Hey about Guinevere you really were looking at her? All the way through the meeting? Does she know you're really a girl, princess?'' Gwaine asked. Whilst Arthur blushed ferociously and Lancelot looked longingly into the sky, remembering that it's for the best.

_But we are kin if you worry I worry you need to clear your mind young- _Kilgharrah started talking into Merlin's head.

_Warlock! I know. But if you haven't realised I've got an awful amount of stuff on my mind. _Merlin instinctively thought back.

''I'm. Not. A. Girl! GWAINE! I swear I will spread the word you have a disease to all the tavern girls and maids throughout the kingdom!'' Arthur threatened and Gwaine quietened and paled knowing he wasn't kidding. So Gwaine decided to change the subject, he had also picked up merlin had been unusually quiet today.

_I know young warlock, all shall become clear soon enough though you need to keep your mind open. You are but one side of the coin. All the pressure is yet left to you. You must open the young Pendragon's eyes. The fate of the kingdom rests on your choices today. _Kilgharrah spoke to Merlin, the dragon's words captivating Merlin's mind.

''Hey Merlin what's up?'' Gwaine asked but Merlin's state of mind was miles away speaking to Kilgharrah.

_No! Today can't be the day! He's not ready to know, no-one is… They can't learn the truth today! He hates magic. He will hate me! _Merlin mentally retorted.

''Merlin?'' Sir Leon asked.

''Merlin mate?'' Gwaine also asked worried about his best friend.

_You cannot escape destiny… _Kilgharrah stated. He knew far too well what destiny can bring. Destruction, but also happiness in some cases. Destruction doesn't always mean the end it just sheds new light to happiness, a new beginning.

_I know but they won't understand, I will not die at Uther's hand… If anything shall happen can I stay with you and fulfil my destiny from afar? _Merlin asked already beginning to plan a future away from Camelot sadly in the shadows..

_Have some faith young warlock, you will not die at the hand of Uther, and I will not allow it. You may live under my guidance but you know far too well the path you follow will define your destiny and I fear that from afar you will not go unnoticed and other magical beings will pick up on this and you shall draw attention to yourself. I must bid you goodbye now and Merlin be careful! Good luck. _Kilgharrah thought back proudly and thoughtfully, this surprised merlin that the dragon was actually wishing him luck and calling him by his name.

''MERlin!'' Arthur yelled. He'd watched as Merlin's features showed great concentration and his eyes held a distant look. Luckily his servant had not lost control of his horse as he continued in his trance. Especially, when the trail they were on seemed dark; with little light seeping through the leaves and branches of the hollow.

''Who-oh-What?'' Merlin asked snapping back into reality were the knights all shared the same worried glance that graced their features.

''You were really out of it then weren't you mate?'' Gwaine said.

''Err yeah just thinking.'' Merlin said still shook up from his conversation with the great dragon. His words still rang fresh in his ears; it almost felt as if their conversation was engraved onto the back of his skull.

''You looked like you had a lot on your mind.'' Lancelot added, He knew the amount of power and pressures that hung over Merlin's head and he often feared for his best friend's well-being.

''What would you have on your mind? Care to share?'' Arthur teased intrigued to know what was on Merlin's mind.

''Don't pressure him, princess.'' Gwaine warned; he wouldn't have anybody threatening his best friend. No matter how much he also wanted to know what was troubling him.

''its fine just worried.'' Merlin replied thinking of a good excuse to come-it didn't.

''Don't worry we're gonna take down the big-bad sorcerer.'' Arthur mocked leading the knights further and deeper into the forest.

''Arthur shut up that's not funny.'' Lancelot said. ''I mean sorry sire-it's just Merlin's my best friend and I won't have any harm come to him.'' Lancelot quickly explained himself, surprised he had spoken out of place.

''its fine Lancelot I would have done the same.'' Arthur nodded in understanding steering his reins out the direction of the colossal oak tree and towards the clearing where a small cottage stood.

''Shhh he probably has security everywhere, everyone we are going by foot from here. Weapons at the ready.'' Arthur whispered sliding off his royal horse and tying the animal to one of the trees whilst everyone else followed and did the same. They hid between the trees and bushes and then they saw Troyon emerge from the trees on the other side of the clearing where Morgause followed with Morgana.

''Morgana.'' Arthur whispered about to jump out the trees until the knights pushed him back.

''The lovely sisters came to visit me…'' Troyon greeted the Le fays.

''We hear you are overthrowing Camelot, we wish to… help.'' Morgana spoke.

''She betrayed us. She's one of them.'' Arthur whispered bluntly, the betrayal obvious to see.

''So you are Emrys?'' Morgause asked dryly.

''Of course that's what the druids call me. And my lady the more the merrier to the fight against Uther.'' Troyon returned kissing Morgana and Morgauses hands.

''I don't believe you are Emrys. Prove it.'' Morgana challenged.

''No sister there is no need I believe I can feel his power thick in the air.'' Morgause said.

''But of couse sister we need him and his power to overthrow that stupid, arrogant pig of a king and his little brat too!'' Morgana spoke she was wearing her green cloak as morgause was wearing her blue one.

''Now! Attack!'' Arthur jumped out the trees into the sorcerers view and Merlin followed quickly and ready to protect his master no matter what the cost. The knights also followed too swords at ready surprised Arthur had gave up so quickly and impatiently.

''Morgana you aren't with us. You are with them! I thought we were friends I was wrong. You are evil!'' Arthur yelled to the seer who started laughing.

''friends with you? It's no wondering the prophecies where wrong and Emrys doesn't protect you! You shall fail your destiny Arthur Pendragon_!_ _Ástríce__! _'' And with that she sent a blast of power in his direction which stopped and fizzled out half-way towards its destination.

''Emrys? You said you were on our side!'' Morgana yelled confused her spell hadn't worked.

''It wasn't me!'' Troyon pleaded.

''Then who…?'' Morgause fumbled through her mind looking at each of Arthur men seeing no sign of magic from them. Troyon's four bodyguards stepped forward to strike after seeing the signal from their leader.

''_Gestillan!__'' __Merlin whispered and the guards froze in their place unable to move from the be-still spell._

_''There one of them is doing magic!'' Morgana exclaimed, not happy and slightly jealous someone else had magic. She liked it better when she was special and was the most powerful one._

_''Who did that?'' Morgause demanded. No-one answered and Arthur looked around confused. Someone was helping them. More importantly someone with magic was helping them? _

_''No? No-one if you won't talk I will make you talk!'' Morgause threatened as she walked forwards threateningly too close to Arthur._

_''__Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!'' __Merlin whispered as the ground underneath Morgause split and Morgause panicked tripping and falling down the hole. While Morgana instantly attempted to jump into the hole after her sister__. __Unfortunately it didn't go to plan for Morgana as the rock sealed itself back up and morgana was left lying on the forest floor where the split and her sister once was._

_''You! This must be you! Bring her back!'' Morgana cried standing up and pointing her finger accusingly at Troyon._

_''It. Wasn't. Me. And it doesn't look like anyone can bring her back now.'' Troyon said defending himself._

_''Who is helping us?'' Arthur asked and everyone shook their heads._

_''_ _Swilte, gold beorþ__!''__Troyon shot towards the knights and Arthur but yet again it swiftly faded into nothing. Merlin didn't even need spells to block these attacks._

_''_ _Ácwele!'' __Morgana shot but it also dodged the group and fizzled out. She growled in frustration._

''_gescildan!'' _Merlin whispered putting up an invisible shield around all the knights and Arthur so to repel any future attacks.

''Hey! You! Did you see his eye-'' Troyon started but was cut-off by Morgana's ranting.

''Shut up! You are supposed to be Emrys you're supposed to be all powerful!'' Morgana yelled.

''I'm not Emrys I lied okay?'' Troyon admitted.

''So…? Who is?'' Morgana asked dumbstruck. ''He must be here; my sister said she could feel his power. He is here so who is he? Go grab each of them and bring them to me!'' Morgana ordered and Troyon moved forward to recite the chaining spell.

''_Ic þé wiþdríf!'' _Merlin muttered pushing Morgana and Troyon to the floor.

''What the…?'' Morgana said standing up.

''It was him! The boy with the red neckerchief!'' Troyon yelled. And all eyes were wide and on Merlin who walked forwards. It was time.

**A/N:**

**Me: Look at me and my cliffhanger! ...Hello anyone? Giant lizard where are you? ... Silence seriously? No-one im alone!**

**Merlin: We are here!**

**Me: Arthur refuses to talk though!**

**Arthur: Thats cos you're just mean!**

**me: you wanna go there?**

**Merlin: if you dont mind me saying. I think he kind of did.**

**Arthur: Thank you merlin!**

**me: arthur get lost! or knocked out like per usual!**

**Arthur: merlin! i thought you promised not to tell anyone about the eloping incident!**

**merlin: i dont know! she sees and knows everything!**

**Arthur: we are being watched!**

**me: yep by me cos im a spy- No! im an invisible ninja!**

**Arthur: Review- I mean RUN!**

**Me: Oh no get them to review or i will use my super matial arts skills HI-YA! -karate chop-**

**Arthur: i think you should review!**

**Merlin: yea im gonna leave you two to your little banter im gonna take a break. oh yeah do review i want to see the next chapter cos aparently i have a total-**

**me: Shut up merlin! **

**Arthur: errr i'd obey her**

**Merlin: fine i wont tell them. **

**Me: yay! review and make my day or dont and in the next chapter i will errrrr Make arthur forget the reveal and then what will happen? :0 ! only joking for the plot arty needs to know**

**Arthur: know what?**

**Merlin: -shuffles- shhhhhhhhhh! We are going now! byE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY it wasn't up earlier I had so much homework it was unreal and then there's a lot going on…..Err no just no. My note will not be a sob story excuse! Truth is I'm lazy and school is a pain! Simples! also im a slowwwwwww typer! Due to some feedback merlin is gonna be super amazingly powerful in this chapter!**

**By the way everytime I get a review I do a little squeal and do a review dance which is terribly embarrassing so review if you want the chance to be the reason why I' m put in awkward situations!**

**Dreamydaydreamer: since you gave me a nice shiny review I give you an extra bamfified chapter oh yeah and a virtual dragon you may name. Good luck reading this chapter young daydreamer! X**

**JennaMastero: Thank you so much for the review young mastero! I hope I didn't leave you all hanging for so long that you fell off the cliff… it's happened before. Thanks any I hope you also will enjoy the chapter and it was worth the wait? X**

**Unformal Sorrelle: Thanks so much for the review young Sorrelle! I hope you continue reading and I don't lose any readers this chapter! It's good to know some people like the story! And I also can't think of much smart stuff to say so I'm gonna end this with a :P**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: expect bamf! Merlin!**

**Arthur: why merlin?**

**Me: cos I own merlin –rolls eyes-**

**Arthur: No. No you don't. I do!**

**Merlin: are two seriously back to square one?**

**Me and Arthur: Yes shut up merlin!**

**Merlin: hey it's me you're arguing over! I will not shut up.**

**Me: -gasp- you totally just messed up the banter. After that you don't talk back and you fall into a companionable silence.**

**Arthur: so…..?**

**Me –frozen-: I feel like the universe has shifted.**

**Merlin and Arthur –fall into a companionable silence-**

**Me: oh thank god! Thought I was gonna have to delete you from my story.**

**Arthur: you can't delete me! Do you know who I am?**

**Me: A prat! And a royal one!**

**Arthur: that's merlins line! You have been spying!**

**Me –smirk-: worried?**

**Merlin: okay then since these two are going to be arguing it's time to say enjoy!**

The Battle Incident

''_It was him! The boy with the red neckerchief!'' Troyon yelled. And all eyes were wide and on Merlin who walked forwards. It was time. _

Merlin felt a thousand heartbeats at once. He took a deep breath. As he stepped forward he felt as though he had ran a thousand marathons his feet dragging under him but his mind certain on one thing: to keep going. That one step would change everything. And so he took it.

_Feel the fear and do it anyway _Merlin reminded himself finally releasing the breath he'd been holding. As much as destiny dawned on him and he'd felt the worry but now in this moment he felt content, a weight had been lifted. A big weight. When he sucked in the air this time and it flowed through him freely. He felt something he had never felt before _seen_. As much as it felt like running through the courtyard naked, it also felt amazing. He no longer felt the burden of the secret so now he felt the power within.

Merlin turned around to see the knights and Arthur whose expressions where ones he knew he would face. Betrayal.

''No. Just no. You can't mean… He wouldn't.'' Arthur began to ramble.

''You little rat! I told you about my magic! This is how you soiled my plans! You little twit! However now I know you could prove… hmm how should I put it? Useful?'' Morgana smirked stepping closer to Merlin. ''Join us. You could rule over Camelot with us-''

''Heard it all before: Sigan, the sidhe, the trolls servant, Nimueh. Do you want me to go on?'' Merlin asked bored by the whole villain bribery speech. ''You know I thought you'd be different Morgana possibly throw in a little flavour of your own but no you're most certainly not. You villains are all the same! You come along with your little darkside gags and bribes of power! How many times? It won't work on me!'' Merlin yelled as the clouds began to swirl with his anger. Morgana looked shocked for a moment but her smug smirk fell with ease back into its usual form as a twisted vortex on her face.

''Never mind. It wasn't going to happen anyway. Your little party tricks are no match for my almighty power!'' Morgana yelled. Underestimating Merlin's powers was not a smart thing to do…

''No-you are no match for us, I may not be Emrys but I have more power and knowledge than you will ever have.'' The older sorcerer mocked getting in Merlin's face. It was one thing for laughing at the thought of him having powers but for them to completely twist his powers into nothing but a rabbit out a hat was not okay. Never anger a warlock.

''You are nothing but a one trick wonder.'' Morgana sneered causing Merlin's blood to boil further. The clouds began to cackle as the winds picked up.

''Arthur I have never used my powers for evil I wish for you to one day forgive me, go take cover. This is gonna be messy.'' Merlin ordered.

''But. No-its – what?'' Arthur asked in confusion he knew this must be a joke and everyone was about to jump out from the bushes and yell 'April fool!' except it wasn't April. And merlin didn't seem as though he was joking either. He couldn't find his voice or his feet to move until he felt the push of the knights guiding him to shelter from the battle that was about to go down.

''Don't worry we will figure this out Arthur.'' Sir Leon insisted leading the way to a safer place.

''I always suspected even if it was the mead that told me so I always knew! God I need a drink!'' Gwaine complained following the others to safety, turning back to Merlin giving him a wink. ''No matter what happens I still believe I know you're the good guy mate. Good luck. Are you sure you don't want help? I mean they're powerf-'' Gwaine requested trying to help.

''Thank you Gwaine I knew you were a true friend but no this is one you got to let me handle.'' Merlin reassured giving Gwaine a hug and sending him off after the others.

''Lancelot thank you for carrying the burden of a secret you're a true friend also be safe.'' Merlin said to Lancelot who gave in a hug and a nod as he followed the others.

''So you think you can _handle _us?'' Morgana bragged smugly and circling Merlin like he was her prey as Troyon grew impatient and tired of the games.

''Morgana? Can you not just hurry this up so we can move onto bigger fish?'' Troyon asked rather boredly.

''Do you know much trouble he has caused me? He killed my sister and I intend to use his life to get hers back! A life for a life!'' Morgana roared her voice radiating through the forest.

''Yeah but I don't see why it will be difficult to kill him. He's just a serving boy.'' Troyon responded tapping his foot against the forest floor and making the leaves crunch under the touch of his boots.

''Will you stop fidgeting! I'm thinking of what way most I will enjoy destroying him!'' Morgana snapped and Troyon shut up. Then flash of an idea graced Morgana's features. ''So you think you know magic? You have no clue merlin. No-one understands it like I do! You don't know anything. Silly naïve merlin. We shall have a magic contest. You shall lose. And you shall die finally.'' Morgana boasted. Morgana didn't like other people knowing more about magic than her, it was her thing not anyone else's even though other people had it.

Merlin had stood there taking insult after insult, hit after hit. If she wanted a battle he would give her a battle.

''I agree to the terms. A magic battle it is.'' Merlin commented grinning from ear to ear. He could finally show her. Show this Troyon. ''but err those still frozen guards are gonna get in the way.'' He admitted unfreezing them only for them run off in all different directions, terrified of him and him freezing them again. Do you know how much torture that it? Especially when you get an itch?

''_Swéor þá!'' _Morgana chanted making the first move that had no effect as Merlin simply shrugged it back at her. Morgana flew to the ground disorientated.

''Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually going to participate?'' Morgana hissed at Troyon who was drawing something on the ground with an enchanted twig.

''I thought you wanted the pleasure of disposing off me yourself in your most suited manner _my lady_?'' Merlin laughed.

''Can you stay still? I'm trying to draw you!'' Troyon instructed to Morgana and Merlin began to giggle till his sides hurt whilst leaning casually on a tree.

''Be gone you dimwit! _Ácwela!_'' Morgana recited and it didn't work.

''I think you meant _Ácwele!''_ Merlin corrected and Troyon was no more in the world of the living.

''I'm going to enjoy killing you so much!'' Morgana taunted the thought of a merlinless world brought great pleasure to her.

''You would, if you could.'' Merlin smiled back at her. Always smile at your enemies, it confuses them.

''Oh you think-''

''That I'm so smart? Yep I am cos I knew you had magic before you knew you had magic.'' Merlin added and Morgana's smirk finally fell. ''You think you're all powerful? You think you know how much I know? You think I don't understand. You think and assume too much _my lady _I think it's time you listen. I was born with magic. I knew it before I could talk-before I could walk. Magic is me, I am magic. I am Emrys. I could dispose of you without an utter of a word. You have not listened to a single word I say, you shall suffer! As long as I live this kingdom will not crumble! I do not wish to kill you Morgana. I only wish there was another way but alas you never listen; you never agree, you never even think! Your time has come for you to leave here and never return! I give you one last change leave and promise never to come here again or I will kill you now.'' Merlin commanded. He felt no need to kill her, he was no murderer. Morgana looked around thinking desperately what to do.

''if you feel the need to play, I'm game Merlin. And there is no way you are Emrys you're just trying to warn me off!'' Morgana taunted chanting in the tongue of the old religion a spell her dear sister had taught her. The woodland began to disappear around them and they appeared into a place they both knew far too well. The throne room of Camelot. Merlin's eyes quickly flashed gold as he appeared into a blue hooded cloak the same one Gaius had lent him to use luckily to disguise him. The knights and Arthur could only watch in horror as the portal took them there too.

''who dare use magic in my kingdom?'' Uther's voice boomed. ''Morgana?'' Uther asked. ''You're alive and well-''

''And what? So? I don't care! I just want to kill him so I can kill you and your little brat of a son!'' Morgana sneered smirk on her face firstly pointing to Merlin and then Uther and then Arthur. Uther hadn't seen her for a year and he couldn't imagine what made her like this, her once beautiful silky locks where tatty and knotted; her once clear skin was full of odd spots and deep dark bags under her eyes as well as wrinkles that made her look twice the age she was. And most of all her once bubbly smile was replaced by an evil smirk.

''You've changed Morgana; you're no longer with us. I have no choice. GUARDS!'' Uther stammered and he guards lunged at her.

''_Ic þé wiþdríf!'' _Morgana chanted sending the guards hurdling to the floor.

''Magic? Magic did this to you!'' Uther accused pointing his finger at her and moving far away. ''Magic corrupts one's mind and soul.'' Uther stated.

''Oh no. Go ahead blame magic. But I hated you well before I had it!'' Morgana announced and Uther was at loss for words.

''Your highness things probably are going to get dangerous and you will be one of the ones she will try to enchant so I suggest you go into eye sight with your son where I can protect you until this is over.'' Merlin suggested and Uther looked at the cloaked figure in confusion.

''You're magic are you not?'' Uther asked.

''I am. I was born with it. My name is Emrys. Troyon lied.'' Merlin announced.

''What-you-no-SORCERER!'' Uther screamed but still taking his advice and scrambling to his feet. He looked like the court jester because he was accusing and still believing and taking his advice. And when he walked past morgana he scowled and whispered _EVIL_ into the air surrounding her.

''Morgana Le Fay I am truly sorry. I pity you. You're so bitter and cold. You heart is like stone and you have no-one. Everyone leaves because you push them away. You use your father's ways as an excuse for you to do what you do. We all have a choice, even when we think we don't.'' Merlin concluded taking a step forward to show he was not afraid.

''I-erm-I don't need your pity! May the battle commence!'' Morgana announced stuttering at the beginning. ''_Atres!''_ She tried expecting it to throw merlin back but instead all she got was him still standing there perfectly unharmed. The lack of effort he shown began unnerve and irritate her.

''_Inbringe, cume mec!'' _She snapped lifting up a bench and attempting to throw it at Merlin but his eyes flashed gold and it was put back down carefully in the exact same spot as before. Merlin knew how much Uther loved his throne room and so he intended to not destroy it. Not entirely anyway.

'' _Ahríes þæc Baerne!'' _Morgana aimed in Arthur and Uther's both waited to feel the effects of the hit. Before they could think they heard the screaming, they saw the flames. Merlin had jumped in front of them causing his hood to fall down in front of Uther and Arthur. Now although Arthur already had found out about Merlin's magic earlier he didn't realise the extent of it until now. Uther felt like he'd been slapped in the face. The serving boy? Someone should have mentioned it to him before now. It's not like it was obvious or anything. Merlin had shielded himself as much as he could though he had a small burn on his chest. He'd had far worse, it's just another battle scar to add to the collection he didn't fall over or anything he just quickly got back away from the royals and shook the hit off.

''_gescildan!'' _Merlin chanted adding more power to the invisible shield around the Pendragon's and the knights than last time so no spell could get even as close as 3 meters to the ones its cast on.

''Fight back! Why aren't you fighting back?'' Morgana urged him. She wanted him to it was no fun playing on her own.

''Maybe because the first rule of battle is let your opponent make the first move? Allow them to tire themselves out and then strike when they are weaker. Morgana you should know this they are the basic rules of battle.'' Merlin replied he was growing tiresome of her hits.

''No I think it's because you aren't powerful enough or knowledgeable enough to strike even once!'' Morgana insisted but even she seemed unconvinced.

''You don't think I'm powerful? I stopped that wench that tried to kill Arthur by dropping the chandelier on her and freezing time to push Arthur out the way. I was the one who revealed valiant for the cheater he was by exposing the snakes on the shield. I was the one who then used the elements to defeat the monster poisoning the water supply I was also the one who healed Gwen's father. Whilst unconscious I used a light to help Arthur find his way out the caves where Nimueh left him for dead. Use enchanted a lance that Lancelot used to kill the griffin. I used a spell to get one of Edwin's bugs out of Uther's ear! Yes Uther I actually saved Uther too! I saved Arthur from Sofia and her father who were really sidhe and had to use the staff to demolish them. Literally demolish! I spoke to Mordred through my mind and helped him even though his destiny is to kill Arthur! I had to convince the great dragon to burnish a sword so Arthur could win against the already dead dark knight but Uther used it so therefore I saved Uther-again! And the dragon fell out with me for that! I was the one who conjured the whirlwind not Will! I was the one who convinced Anhora to give Arthur one more chance! I was the one who stopped all those assassins when you! YES YOU DECIDED LETS TAKE REVENGE ON UTHER TODAY! I WAS THE ONE GAVE MY LIFE FOR ARTHURS BUT IT ENDED UP BEING MY MOTHERS SO GAIUS TOOK IT ALL BECAUSE OF NIMUEH SO I KILLED NIMUEH BRINGING GAUIS BACK AND MASTERING THE POWER OF LIFE AND DEATH! I WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED CORNELIUS SIGAN AND PUT HIM BACK INTO THE SOUL CRYSTAL!'' Merlin ranted as he took a deep breath after that. ''I'm not going to go on! That was some of my deeds now Morgana! You underestimated me. You're greedy, and you feed of attention and feeling different and powerful it's what drives you to the pits of hell. Death in this battle would be too good for you, I'm doing something that should have been done a long time ago!'' And with that, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Morgana quickly flinched away but she felt no pain so she frantically looked around.

''What did you do? I don't feel any different!'' Morgana demanded.

''I've took away all of your magical abilities. You will never get magic again. You will never practise it. It will never work again.''

''_Swilte, gold beorþ!'' _Morgana chanted but nothing happened. ''_Ahríes þæc!'' _Yet again nothing happened. ''NOOOOOOOO!'' Morgana cried defeated and deflatedly to the ground. ''Your lying this is a trick!'' Morgana tried to convince herself as well as him.

''No Morgana I am sorry but it's for the best. And I think this will be too.'' Merlin's eyes flashed gold again as Morgana fell to the ground.

**A/N:**

**Me: Still a cliffanger, sort of well you know what I mean!**

**Merlin: what? I wanted to see Arthur's reaction! –Sneaks to look at next chapter-**

**Arthur: my reaction to what? MERlin! You didn't wash my white tunic with your red scarf again did you?**

**Me: Oh so that makes two reactions!**

**Merlin: -finishes reading beginning of next chapter- Arthur what? He does what? There is no way that I'm gon-**

**Me: -panics- Shut up merlin!**

**Arthur: What? What do I do?**

**Me and Merlin: Nothing!**

**Arthur: Now you both have that shifty secret keeping look about you.**

**Me: errrrrr TIME FOR COffEEE! You can wear your pink shirt!**

**Arthur –Raises eyebrow-**

**Me: your Gaius eyebrow epically failed. And I'm British! Stereotypically I'm supposed to have lots of hot drinks and wear a dressing gown a lot! I don't own a dressing gown? Oh I'm also supposed to be posh! Hahahahaha! Me? Honestly people do presume far too much. Anyway still is time for coffee seriously oh yea and I've got to do art homework! Which one out of you two can draw?**

**Arthur: obviously I can.**

**Me: prove it!**

**Arthur –draws and holds up picture- tadah!**

**Me: err what is it?**

**Merlin: it looks kind of like a four headed pig.**

**Me: yea it does.**

**Arthur: What? It's a masterpiece I tell you! It's obviously me on a horse. **

**Me: yea okayyyy….. Merlin's doing my homework I've decided.**

**Arthur: you two obviously aren't patrons of the art!**

**Me: just tell them to review I'm gonna tell merlin what I need him to draw for me.**

**Arthur –brooding- : Review I guess?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM RETURNED! Sort of anyway, it's only a short chapter. It's basically filler for the wait for the next chapter so I'm sorry it's only literally been done in 20minutes. If it's terrible I know but next chapter will be better I SWEAR! It's a build-up remember?**

**Dreamydaydreamer: Thank you so much for the review I did a little squeal and review dance… I also ran round the house and yelling in everyone's ear I got a review! There are seven people in my house. I think over dinner they were discussing which mental hospital they're sending me to –frantically looks around- :D Pyra is a great name for a dragon I hope the homework excuse works and that you continue reading even after this rubbish chapter filler! :D x**

**Arthur: why do you call everyone that reads your story young something?**

**Me: why should I tell you young Pendragon?**

**Arthur: NO! Don't start it with me!**

_**Kilgharrah in my head: quit using my form of names young fangirl**_

_**Me: shut up **__**olddd**__** dragon.**_

**Me: I'm bored of it now. Hey did you know water melts your brain?**

**Arthur: o_o it's raining right now! Take cover! **

**Me –lmfoa- : I'm jk.**

**Arthur: jk?**

**Me: -rolls eyes- joking!**

**Arthur: oh- WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?**

**Me: I was bored.**

**Merlin: oh what tangled webs you're weaving.**

**Me: -Gaius eyebrow- you're one to talk.**

**Merlin: -widens eyes- errrrrr yeah okay ENJOY! **

The Dungeon's Incident

''_No Morgana I am sorry but it's for the best. And I think this will be too.'' Merlin's eyes flashed gold again as Morgana fell to the ground._

It was over. No more spells or enchantments would be aimed in the throne room of Camelot. It was safe from harm. Uther and Arthur poked their head out of the column they were currently hiding behind the knights all did the same and slowly slid out of the rows of benches.

''She isn't dead don't worry. Her mind is fragile though I've took away the memories of the past two years. On her account they never happened. When she wakes in half an hour, tell her she's been in a coma and it happened horse riding. She will have no recognition of her magic and luckily her magic is gone as well as her premonition's she used to get in her sleep. She will wake up feeling happy and will be just like just like the old Morgana again. She won't be bitter or hell bent on destroying Camelot or the crown.'' Merlin spoke breaking the awkward silence and everyone listened taking in the new information.

''Why? Why did you help us? Why did you spare her?'' Arthur asked completely bewildered at the young warlock still staying far away from him.

''Erm- You knights! Take him to the dungeons. No need for execution-yet. I'm going to hold a meeting tomorrow and you can plea your case.'' Uther ordered and Gwaine and Lancelot slowly nodded walking out the throne room doors with merlin.

''Sorry about this mate.'' Gwaine said when he helped Lancelot to take Merlin out the room, not that Merlin wasn't already walking freely out anyway.

''its fine.'' Merlin responded letting them take him out the room as Sir Leon also quickly evacuated to take his guard shift outside the castle.

''Father I need to talk to you about today's events-'' Arthur began only to have Uther cut him off with other plans in mind.

''Leave me. Get Gaius and some guards to take _Morgana_ to _her_ chambers and let no-one disturb me! I have a lot to think about!'' Uther demanded settling back into his throne.

''But-'' Arthur tried.

''Nothing! Do as you are told right this instant!'' Uther ordered and Arthur felt as if he was five years old again. Always getting pushed around by his father.

''Yes father.'' Arthur nodded in defeat and left the throne room hurrying to fetch Gaius who obviously quickly moved Morgana and moved his main concern back to his ward: merlin.

Gaius knew that nothing would go to plan. All thoughts of how Troyon's battle turned into a far more sinister morgana was completely above him. But Gaius knew deep down merlin knows what he's doing.

…

Once they were out of vision from the king Gwaine and Lancelot let go of Merlin and the trio walked side by side the long way around to the dungeons.

''THAT. WAS. AMAZING!'' Gwaine finished his mouth gaping at merlin. ''She was like meh-meh-meh-meh and you were like pow-pow-pow and then she was like poof-poof-poof and you were just like BAM-BAM-BAM! And then she was like slop-slop-slop and you were like ZAP! ZAP! ZAP-BOOOOOOOOOOOM! And that, my friend was the end of that!'' Gwaine exclaimed doing all the hand movements and throwing himself on the floor and getting back up to show how Morgana went down. ''You sure showed that evil witch. She's got a right mouthy gob that one does! But you showed her you're literally the god of wits and insults! She was at loss for words! I'm gonna tell everyone!'' Gwaine stated and Merlin laughed and Gwaine gave him high five and a hug.

''Thanks Gwaine but in all seriousness I wouldn't spread the word about the _Lady Morgana _being evil. I think now that she's back to normal it wouldn't be fair on her.'' Merlin suggested thinking clearly about the situation.

''Well done my friend. Don't worry Arthur will see reason and so will Uthe- Okay so Arthur will see reason and try to convince Uther's view.'' Lancelot corrected himself while they all laughed down to the dungeons.

''So did you seriously mean all those times you saved the princess's royal backside?'' Gwaine asked intrigued.

''Oh yes you did didn't you Merlin and more! That was only a snippet of what merlin has done for this kingdom. You have far more nobility than even the most loyal knight. He has more guts than all of us.'' Lancelot answered for merlin and merlin looked to floor he felt embarrassed he'd let that slip during the battle.

''Wow merlin. You are like a hero and like what's the word? Sel-mo—am-aw-SELFLESS yes that's it! It seems the princess isn't just a princess; he's also a damsel in distress.'' Gwaine pointed out laughing while others shared a grin. In the times they were at they managed as only they could.

''Can I go in that cell? The other one has a big spider in. And that one there's a creepy guy in the cell next to it that thinks he's from the future. Oh yeah and I'm never staying in that one again! That one was built over a well shack where Uther killed the druid children during the great purge. Their spirits keep me up all night!'' Merlin pointed out.

''You've been in here a lot haven't you mate?'' Gwaine asked and merlin nodded.

''Actually can I go in the one next to the madman. He actually makes me feel like I'm a sane person.'' Merlin asked.

''of course merlin.'' Gwaine and Lancelot said in perfect union.

''You two go back up there and see what the plan is like and tell Arthur I'm sorry.'' Merlin insisted whilst he walked into the cell and closed the door behind him.

''Are you sure Merlin?'' Lancelot asked.

''Positive don't worry about me.'' Merlin urged and Lancelot smiled.

''I fear for you still merlin I wish you luck for tomorrow and I will try to help Arthur understand.'' Lancelot said truthfully turning on his heel and heading towards the training fields where he knew Arthur would be taking out his anger and confusion. ''Gwaine you coming?'' Lancelot asked turning back.

''Err no I think I'm gonna hang with Merlin.'' Gwaine answered smiling. He wanted to know everything so he sat there bouncing on the floor in anticipation.

''Thanks Gwaine for staying and for you know. Not hating me?'' Merlin laughed sheepishly trying not to cross the line, so he sat into the golden pile of straw in the corner of the dungeon and turned to see Gwaine opening the door and sitting next to him.

''OKAY SO I HAVE SOME BIG QUESTIONS!'' Gwaine admitted grinning from ear to ear. He kind of looked like a puppy crazed on a bone twice the size on what it could chew. Merlin took one look and took a very DEEP breath; this was going to be a fun night.

''Okayyyy…'' Merlin agreed in defeat looking to see Gwaine doing a little victory dance.

''OK then! First where or when did you learn magic? How long have you had it? Have you ever brought people back from the dead? Can you change the weather? Have you ever turned anyone into a frog? Have you ever done magic in front of Uther? Who know bout your magic or well who knew before we all knew? Have you ever duelled against a dragon? Did you ever pull any magic pranks? Do you ever use magic to do your chores? Have you ever made anyone explode? If-'' Merlin could only listen in horror as Gwaine continued to sprout question after question.

''GWAINE BREATHE!'' Merlin ordered and Gwaine immediately obeyed taking a deep breath, ''Okay let's do one question at a time. Where did I learn magic? I was born with it I could move things around with my mind before I could talk an-

''What? Honestly born with it? That. Is. Just. So. Cool.'' Gwaine said interrupting.

''I thought you heard all this before in my battle outburst?''

''Yerr then errrrrr …I kind of blocked out the noise with my singing about you're awesomeness.'' Gwaine admitted. ''do you want to hear? Oh you see there was a boom boom boom. In the fat kings throne ROOM ROOM ROOM! And merlin was like awesome against the evil witchsome as she went ram and he went BAM! There was a spell that went well-

''Okay Gwaine I get it! So yes I've had magic all my life and yes I studied a little here in Camelot with a little magic book I keep under the floorboards as well as the wooden dragon my dad gave me and a magical blue glowing staff!''

''WOW! Can I see sometime? Please?'' Gwaine asked jumping up and down like a five year old seeing snow for the first time.

''Yes if I get out of here alive!'' Merlin answered. ''oh yeah I brought Gaius back from the dead. I can change the weather I created a thunder and lightning storm before. I accidently turned my mum's landlord into a frog once when I was seven and I've made a frog come out of someone's mouth. I've done magic in front of Uther loads of times in fact. My mum, Gaius, Will and Lancelot knew of my magic and I didn't tell them they guessed or caught me out. The dragon? I talk to him frequently you see I'm a dragonlord. Yes I've pulled a few pranks. No I used to use magic to do my chores but then I didn't mind so I do them all my own hand and labour. And yes I made Nimueh explode.'' Merlin quickly finished surprised he remembered all those questions. Gwaine sat there open mouthed and then he fainted. It left time for Merlin to think. About his options. About tomorrow and about the different impacts taking a different path can do to your life. He fell asleep thinking and next to a Gwaine who had learned far too much in one night.

**A/N: **

**Me: Okay so I know this chapter was terrible BUT next chapter will be like amazing ok?**

**Arthur: The reason why this chapter was terrible was because you were talking to a lizard more an hour!**

**Me: Not just any lizard, Diego is a bearded dragon dollophead!**

**Merlin: you have a dragon?**

**Me: everyone has a dragon!**

**Arthur: it. Was. A. LIZARD!**

**Me: you're just jealous because you're the only one without a dragon here you prat!**

**Merlin: couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Arthur: NO I'M NOT!**

**Diego: yes young Pendragon yes you are.**

**Arthur –gapes at Diego- : The lizard just talked!**

**Diego: Yes, yes it does and it says review!**

**Me: WOW! Free advertising! Thanks Diego!**

**Arthur: I'm going to go walk into the wall bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 0_0 only just realised … SO SORRY BOUT LAST CHAPTER! I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER! I UPLOADED MY FIRST DRAFT! So…. Here is the real chapter 7 apart from it does have some aspects of the draft :D**

**SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG A/N! FEEL FREE TO SKIP!**

**Dreamydaydreamer: Thanks for the review for the chapter again! I am so sorry I uploaded the wrong one…. Though not a lots changed its just taking a little longer for Uther to overcome the magic realisation… To say sorry for uploading the wrong one I've added finished a little chapter to release the same time as this one this chapter… ENJOY! Oh and enjoy chapter 8 too! :D**

**Eliza-Pop: Thanks for the review sorry you read the wrong one hope you read this one and find it better :D Enjoy I will be continuing! :P **

**Frankiecocozza: MOO BEAR! Who let you on here? Wtf gave you an internet! Oh well you reviewed! :D reviews make me happy… see you tomorrow ! Peeing material? :P**

**Starbolt1966: omg thanks for the review! Really made my day getting reviews like that! Thanks for the review support! Aww all of you are so nice on here it like one big fanfiction family! And oh yeah enjoy this chapter :D**

**SilverMooneyes: Yay thanks for the review Ahh buzzing! Thanks seriously! And err watching? Stalkerish…. Only joking! Haha sorry I have a strange sense of humour…. Anyway I hope you continue reading and your feeling stays positive towards the story! Pressure with reviews to write better and keep up to standards haha thank you enjoy this chapter :P**

**Dreamydaydreamer: Thanks for saying the last chapter was good it brought my spirits up! As for the homework problem… my teachers are probably just as bad. Hmm the joys of being in year 9 and having homework every night to fill the time slot were I want to write haha I promise I will try to update as fast as my fingers can type ;D I hope Pyra doesn't burn your internet or phone so you can't see what happens next! :P**

**Unformal Sorrelle: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're still reading this story! Bearded dragons are just awesome. Diego is just cool. And I'm glad last chapter didn't completely fail! At least it showed off Gwaine in a way haha I hope he wasn't too ooc anyways yes you are about to see what happens next/now? Enjoy this chapter! :P**

**Iamme: thanks for the review! It kind of made me look for a beta reader but then I don't know I stopped and thought I like my writing even with typos, even with those things that don't make sense to muggle's; even with the OOC. I like everything the way it is. Like everyone I'm still learning, writing is new to me but I enjoy it. As for why I accidently labelled it complete was because I was gonna stop after the first chapter but then I got encouraged by a very angry 10 year old merlinian to continue aka my little sister ;)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: -sobs-**

**Arthur: Errrrrr… Merlin help! Crying person…**

**Me: -pulls self together- I'm okay now! Neeeedddddd to write… Neeeedddddd reviews!**

**Arthur: she scares me.**

**Merlin: what's up?**

**Me: everything! I don't own merlin! I'm stressed and meh! just fml!**

**Merlin: it's okay. A lot of people don't own me.**

**Arthur: HA I told you!**

**Merlin: stop it! I think she's really upset about her …. **

**Arthur: what? Really? I feel guilty now**

**Me: it's okay; just don't be mean to me right now. That goes for readers too, don't insult me right now I have too much going on. RIGHT PULL SELF TOGETHER AND SMILE –GRINS- **

**Arthur: you okay?**

**Me: Fine! JUST FINE! –Laughs-**

**Arthur: she's back.**

**Me: Ignore me! Seriously! I have like emotional problems.**

**Merlin: Errrrrr Enjoy?**

The Prats Meeting Incident

When Arthur awoke, he knew he must have been on the cider last night. He'd had the strangest dream about _Merlin_ of all things. He dreamt of his clumsy servant actually being the infamous Emrys? He laughed at it now, as he awoke and could see merlin's brown jacket and his normal daily attire hovering over him with his breakfast. Then he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and the blurred lines that he saw before went sharper and he realised that wasn't merlin. It was the servant he often saw following guests round like a lost puppy. That vivid dream wasn't a dream after all. It was really his reality and he would have to live with it.

''Good morning sire, is there anything I can do for you today? Your clothes have been freshly washed my lord. Your armour has been polished sire and here is your breakfast my lord.'' The servant said proudly bowing and curtsying every 15 seconds.

''Oh great… a bootlicker.'' Arthur muttered under his breath so the servant couldn't hear and Merlin's voice rang in his head as he recalled a conversation he had with him._No __you'd get bored. But promise me this; if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker_ … _I'd be happy to be your servant till the day I die. _Arthur froze realising he was breaking that promise. No merlin lied. He betrayed Arthur, not the other way around. ''No that will be all. I have a hearing this morning that could last all of today, so please just get me my red tunic and the cloak with the Pendragon arm of heraldry on but not the one with the hole in.'' Arthur ordered. ''Merlin was supposed to fix that hole…'' Arthur thought getting out of bed and walking behind the changing screen as he began to remember a significant event that happened on the training field yesterday.

_Flashback…_

_The squires hid under their shields as Arthur concurred the battlefield, slicing the air with his razor sharp weapon and reflexes. The battlefield was the one place where he could take out the hurt, betrayal, anger and sadness. Arthur found it fun, the knights in training really didn't. Arthur was being truly brutal today, he didn't care about the damage we was causing. Everything was automatic to him. He was unstoppable. The squires ran into one big bunch all trying to get the place in the middle but failing ultimately. Arthur found them even more useless than Merlin, of all people. At least Merlin didn't give up and told him when he was being a dollophead._

''_You're not even trying! If you want to be knights of Camelot you should know you will never win a battle shaking and COWERING BEHIND YOUR SHIELDS!'' Arthur roared stabbing his sword into the floor; Lancelot quickly ran onto the field causing the squires to sigh in relief. Their torture was over. Or so they hoped at least. Lancelot was a distraction._

''_Boys! You go practise with each other far over in the back field, I need to talk to Arthur.'' Lancelot suggested seeing their terrified and thankful faces which quickly nodded and legged it away from the angered prince of Camelot leaving helmets and weapons scattered on the training field._

''_Arthur we need to discuss today's events.'' Lancelot began looking Arthur in the eye and walking closer towards the prince._

''_There's nothing to discuss.'' Arthur said sternly without any hesitation._

''_yes, yes there is. You can't seriously be considering burning Merlin can you sire?'' Lancelot insisted, taking a step towards Arthur who pulled his sword out the mud and began staring at only it._

''_Yes I am. He's a sorcerer. He is evil.'' Arthur responded coldly and emotionlessly._

''_How can you say that? After all he has done for you how can you say tha-'' Lancelot objected _

''_You knew didn't you? You knew before all of us!'' Arthur accused and Lancelot backed away seeing where this was going he quickly picked up one of the shields the squires had abandoned on their escape from Arthur. _

''_He didn't tell me about his magic. I saw it with my own eyes and confronted him about it.'' Lancelot admitted and Arthur swung his sword at him which Lancelot easily dodged._

''_WHAT? HOW COULD HE TELL YOU? AND NOT ME?'' Arthur boomed taking another hit which Lancelot swiftly blocked with the shield taking his own sword out to block future attacks._

''_He didn't tell me!'' Lancelot tried but it only resulted in the clashing of his sword and Arthurs and then the ducking and blocking and clashing some more._

''_Yes he did!'' Arthur stormed fighting twice as advanced as before shielding and trying to slash through Lancelot with every reckless movement._

''_No I saw him!'' Lancelot pleaded dodging from another well aimed attack and using his sword to push Arthurs down to the floor._

''_when?'' Arthur asked making Lancelot loose his focus so he was nearly stabbed; if not for his agile footwork he would have been a lance-not-so-lot-kebab. Lancelot quickly changed course of the attack making Arthur loose his balance and topple to the ground and Lancelot unarmed him._

''_STOP! Now then listen! Merlin can't help that he has magic! He was born that way! Would you rather he not be able to control it and use it for evil instead?'' Lancelot exclaimed silencing Arthur and making him think. ''He has the power to take over all the five kingdoms, and yet he stands in the shadows as an aid in times of need. He has the strength to overthrow you and Uther and yet he works as a lowly servant. He does all these deeds, saves Camelot daily, does his chores, works as Gaius's apprentice and still has time to study and be a good friend. He is the most loyal of us all. So don't you doubt him for a second.'' Lancelot stated and Arthur really didn't know what to say; maybe he was right. ''I'm sorry about knocking you over sire but I am not sorry that you refuse to listen.'' Lancelot apologised helping Arthur back up and walking away._

_End of flashback_

''Sire? My lord? You're gonna be late my lord.'' The serving boy pleaded hoping the king didn't burn him for making Arthur late. So the servant tried again to get the prince to listen and tried talking louder and in the process snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

''Yes of course. You are dismissed.'' Arthur instructed as he quickly changed into the clothes laid out perfectly for him. They were laid out too perfect. He missed the messy disorder of clothes thrown at him by his old manservant. He knew today would change everything. Whether it is for the better or for the worse? He didn't know. One thing he did know though was that it was time.

When he arrived, the throne room was unusually full. Most of the people he had never seen before and most appeared to be peasants. The faces of severely depressed people filled his vision and then it struck him. They were here for merlin.

''Ah Arthur there you are. None of the guards will go bring the sorcerer down from the dungeons. Go get him! NOW!'' Uther ordered rolling his eyes at his chicken-guards. Arthur just looked open mouthed. He just wasn't prepared to go get Merlin, and bring him here alone. It would be too awkward.

''Father i-'' Arthur interrupted weaning his way out of it.

''Don't question.'' Uther scolded sitting proudly in the only comfortable chair in the castle.

''But-'' Arthur tried; walking closer to his father to try and use his 5-year old eyes.

''don't tell me your afraid of _that_ lanky _boy_?'' Uther laughed but whispered under his breath ''you should be.''

''No-'' Arthur defended himself and his dignity and puffing his chest out to stand his ground.

''Then go!'' Uther instructed sternly. He had, had enough of this silliness from his guards and now his son.

''Yes father.'' Arthur sighed in defeat, turning around on his heel and striding out the room, only the way a prat could of course. He always lost all the battles with his father that was his weakest point.

Strolling down to the dungeons, Arthur could already hear the snoring. Not just any snoring... Gwaine's snoring. There's only one guy in the entire world that can snore as loud as him, Arthur thinks it's because of the ale. He'd picked up on this on the trio's first mission together: strength courage and magic. It all made sense now! That little bridge person may have been nuts but he was smart!

As he turned the corner he saw the cell that now only merlin was in but Gwaine too! Gwaine was leaning on merlin shoulder drooling! Arthur was so gonna hang this over his head. If only cameras had been invented eh? Mind you if they were imagine the long list of crimes you could be killed for then? Taking embarrassing pictures of Uther… and making banners with them on, and flyers… and Christmas cards…

''Rise and shine!'' Arthur mimicked Merlin's usual wake-up call.

''No mummy I don't want go to school today I have magic fever. Anyone I touch will turn into a frog...'' Merlin mumbled rolling his head then 10 seconds later opening his ice blue eyes wide, coming to realisation of what he just said and covering his mouth sitting up abruptly.

''Oi NO! NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!'' Gwaine exclaimed jumping out of his sleep when his 'pillow aka merlin' moved.

''Come on my father is expecting you.'' Arthur said sternly walking a metre and a half ahead of the two idiots who followed grumpily.

''Gwaine?'' Merlin asked feeling a wet patch all over his blue top and brown jacket.

''Yeah….?'' Gwaine asked disorientated, he needed a drink this time in the morning.

''Did you drool on me all night?'' Merlin asked wiping his shoulder against the wall, leaving pools of saliva.

''Errr did I not mention I do that? I also pee sometimes too…'' Gwaine admitted and merlin gasped.

''What? EWWW! Seriously? OH GWAINE!'' Merlin exclaimed and Arthur held back the giggles he felt rising in his throat.

''You two shut up! This is a very important meeting and we have to get there NOW! And I'm still angry with YOU!'' Arthur scolded turning his head round to see Gwaine having merlin in a headlock and them both laughing loudly- well until his little outburst.

''I'm sorry.'' Merlin said.

''don't you apologise! Princess do you even know the amount of deeds this one merlin has done? You do know there's only one merlin right? And so if you execute him! You will have to burn me with him!'' Gwaine stated standing in front of his friend as protection from the blonde-Meany.

''NO! If I burn you are not following me in the flames; your too much of a good friend I'd never have you gone for anyone's sake.'' Merlin disagreed quickly.

''YOU TWO SHHHH or I'll run you through myself!'' Arthur demanded rubbing his temples and then straight after Gwaine put his hand up like a school boy. ''What is it Gwaine?'' Arthur asked rolling his eyes dramatically automatically knowing this question was going to give him a big migraine.

''I have a question for merlin.'' Gwaine stated pointing to the young warlock standing next to him.

''This better be important.'' Arthur huffed, inspecting Gwaine's serious look.

''It is an emergency! Like a life or death emergency!'' Gwaine pleaded nodding his head the whole way.

''Go on.'' Arthur said closing his eyes.

''Merlin can you turn water into ale?'' Gwaine asked seriously.

''How is _that_? Life threatening?'' Arthur immediately demanded.

''Because! I may die of the lack of mead in my blood stream!'' Gwaine exclaimed.

''No Gwaine you won't!'' Arthur yelled keeping his distance from the 'traitor'.

''Yes I can… turn water to ale…'' Merlin rambled quickly and Gwaine mouth dropped to the floor and you could practically see his pupils turn into the shape of mead glasses. Oh no. Merlin should not have told him about that trick…

''YAY! Now after this meeting is over, we won't have to pay for drinks at the tavern!'' Gwaine acknowledged, patting Merlin on the back and then the trio were walking as a trio should once more.

''Oh come on Gwaine you don't pay anyway!'' Merlin laughed.

''I'm still mad but that is true!'' Arthur laughed back responding and they all continued laughing until they walked into the grand doors of the throne room. In that second reality doomed in. It felt like going through the gates of hell.

''Thank you for joining us,'' Uther declared as merlin and the other two members of the gang-of-three, walked through his doors. As soon as merlin began to walk up the rows of benches he saw all the familiar people he had known over the years and people that he often spoke to daily, where all sat in the normally isolated rows. The court members looked completely and utterly shocked. Like no-one had ever suspected merlin at any point. After the shock the court then masked it with smirks and sneers as their dinner plans looked booked like a good old roast.

''Good luck Merlin!'' One of the farmers he had helped grow the crops with said.

''Hey merlin mate don't worry!'' One of his friends from the fruit store whispered,

''We're all behind you and backing you up!'' Said the mother of the family in which he instead of Gaius had gone to save their daughters life, but with a bit of magic of course.

''You're the nicest person any of us have ever known! You're not evil! Don't worry!'' a few of the usually perky flirty maids said and merlin nodded to everyone until finally he reached the end of the road and sat on the velvet mat on the floor cross legged. Just like so many innocents before him. And quickly Gaius rushed towards the cross-legged boy and gave him a hug.

''Good luck my boy! We knew this day would eventually come.'' Gaius realised sighing patting his ward on the back.

''thank you Gaius! If something should happen and I have to leave then I want you to know you've always been like a father to me.'' Merlin replied whole-heartedly to his uncle flashing him a toothy grin.

''And you a son.'' Gaius replied smiling to his ward before walking back to his respectable seat amongst the crowds.

''Let the case commence. The case if Merlin of Ealdor.'' Uther declared and the court members nodded.

''I'm sorry to interrupt sire, but what have you done with morgana?'' Merlin asked suddenly realising she should be awake by now and asking questions.

''She's awake thank you and is well I sent her to bed rest till I have time to get over her betrayal.'' Uther responded and merlin nodded.

''Thank you sire.'' Merlin replied looking guiltily towards the ground.

''errr right then. We have some questions from many to do with this trial. Firstly do you deny you have magic.'' Uther began starting with the standard-state-the-obvious-questions.

''No my lord I do not.'' Merlin replied strongly.

''okay then are you aware magic is illegal here?'' Uther continued resting his chin on his arm which was resting on his throne.

''I didn't when my mother sent me here… but after the first 3 minutes through the gates of Camelot, yes I knew.'' Merlin still remembered the day he first arrived like it was yesterday.

''You know the penalty is death?'' Uther urged on.

''Yes.'' Merlin agreed.

''So why come here? Why break the law? Why of all things practise magic?'' Uther pointed out.

''I was born this way. Like this. With magic. I didn't learn it, I didn't choose it. Granted I have a magic book but that's only for occasions like when some evil sorcerer embarrasses our kind by striking at you so I have to be armed against it.'' Merlin explained.

''Liar!'' one of the court members yelled.

''Never! That's impossible!'' another shouted.

''Never!'' reinstated another.

''He's just thinking on his toes of a way to keep his head!'' Another snobby one snapped.

''That's enough! Hear the boy out!'' Uther silenced the whole room. ''So boy can you show us this magic book of yours?''

''Errr yes I have it in my room.'' Merlin claimed pointing out the door.

''Just bring it here now! Whatever it takes right now!'' Uther ordered.

''You mean use magic?'' Merlin exclaimed shocked to see where this was going.

''Yes.'' Uther said and there were gasps from many courtiers and dukes and lords.

''Erm okay...'' And with a golden flash of merlin's eyes the magic book appeared in his hands.

''Aha! You didn't use a spell! How did you do that?'' Uther demanded sitting up in his throne and pointing to the young raven haired one. He had observed the boy in battle and picked up on this.

''with simpler incarnations, it's kind of instinctive now. My magic acts on its own account.'' Merlin shrugged handing the book over to Uther who snatched it and began flicking through the pages only to notice extra pieces of paper stuffed in with the spells and on each piece it read what the spell was used for. Uther stared in awe.

''Erm thank you boy for you know all these times…'' Uther managed to choke out passing the book on to the court members who also shared the look of equal surprise.

''Have we any thoughts so far on how we find the sorcerer's punishment?'' The king asked his not-really-trusted advisors.

''Erm sorry sire but I prefer the term warlock. Sorcerer is kind of demeaning in a way.'' Merlin admitted and Uther stared in wonder and nodded.

''Okay so any thoughts on how we find the _warlock's punishment so far?_'' Uther corrected his earlier words.

''If I may, father? I don't think execution will be reasonable. I mean he is Emrys and you heard the prophecies, without him I won't become king. Heck I probably couldn't last a day.'' Arthur joked after reading only 2 of the magic books extra paper contents.

''You may be right but what else is there to do with him?'' Uther pondered on that thought and then two hooded figure walked through the doors. Their brown hood recognised immediately. They were druids.

''Who else wants to join this meeting? Is Santa gonna join us too?'' Uther demanded sarcastically rolling his eyes.

''Errr sire don't joke about Santa. He's always watching…'' Gwaine instructed looking around the court room suspiciously.

''Yes Gwaine I'm sure he is.'' Arthur laughed.

''Yes… Gaius see to it you check on that one.'' Uther added pointing to Gwaine as Gaius nodded.

''I'm looking into it.'' Gaius said and Uther smiled.

''Good. Now what business do you seek here?'' Uther asked the druids who walked closer circling Merlin. Uther felt at unease with so many magical creatures in one place at the same time with him.

''We heard you found the real Emrys and came to see it for ourselves.'' The druid on the right responded standing to the side inspecting the young boy.

''Yes inspect all you like! But I have a verdict to get to so be quick.'' Uther instructed; he felt pride knowing he had the mighty Emrys and people came to visit him.

''He has spirit I can feel it.'' The druid on the left insisted.

''He's no more than a boy, a child.'' the druid on the right answered alerted the destiny of their land rested upon this poor child's head.

''Age is but a number.'' The druid on the left said in return wisely.

''Actually age is a word!'' Gwaine interrupted, and the court room rolled their eyes; whilst the druids shook his comment off.

''He will manage. He's strong, a fighter.'' The druid on the left stated looking at Merlin's face.

''I know.'' The druid on the right side sighed.

Then the druids bowed down to Merlin.

''Lord Emrys, it is an honour to meet you.'' The two druids said in perfect union.

''Thank-you but I am no lord you shouldn't bow to me.'' Merlin stammered feeling very awkward.

''Modest. Selfless. The prophecies were right.'' The druid on the right stated getting back up while merlin blushed.

''We have seen all we need to see. This boy is what we hoped and hopefully more.'' The druid on the left complimented giving a slightly cheeky and slightly honoured smirk.

''Please note Uther you won't be able to kill Emrys. He's immortal, even burning him. He will return unharmed from the flames.'' The druid on the right stated as they fled the throne room back to report to their camp that their king was who they thought and never left them. Troyon lied, luckily.

''Right moving on from the interruption…'' Uther said, shaking his hand dismissively towards the door. ''Do any of you have any thoughts on this matter?'' Uther asked putting his head in his hands.

''I know stitch his mouth together! That way he can't use magic!'' One of the lords suggested.

''no, I've seen him he can do speechless magic…'' the courtier replied dryly.

''kill him! Boil him in oil!'' a duke shouted from the stands and half the room gasped at his comment.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen and Gaius all cried simultaneously in union.

''it seems we aren't allowed so that's out of the question.'' The courtier replied again coldly shaking her head. ''Why don't we burn his hands?'' she suggested.

''Ouch that was a little harsh…'' Merlin muttered surprised how eager court members where to see him be abominated.

''well we certainly can't just let him use magic and no-one else that would just cause havoc and be hypocritical.'' Uther explained thinking of his kingdoms fate.

''what about removing the ban?'' Arthur suggested and for once Uther thought about this. For once he actually considered it. He looked into Merlin's face and suddenly saw an old friend in his eyes… Balinor. For once he thought back to the time before his wife's death. It wasn't such a bad place… _children laughing, playing… their parents fretting about them and using magic to carry their shopping. Nimueh, his court sorcerer… The dragon and his friend Balinor sharing their daily banter…Then the flash of his wife's giggles as she learnt her first magic trick… the illness that took over her… the need for a cure, the need for an heir... Her growing weaker everyday…The magic. The deal. The balance of nature. Arthur… The death. Nimueh's pleads. Hate. Coldness. Despair. Anger. _The images that Uther had spent so much time blocking out, found a way in through those blue orbs of the young raven-haired boy.

''NO! It was magic that killed my wife… she wasn't sick... I would have noticed- I would have!'' Uther tried to reassure himself but he knew it wasn't true. He hadn't seen the truth because all he could see was the pain. He held onto the pain, because it was all he had left… He'd been so blind. Or had he? The deal finished his wife off…

''EVERYONE GO NOW! WE WILL CONTINUE THIS TOMORROW MORNING AT DAWN!'' Uther screamed he needed sleep. He needed to clear his mind. He needed time and space. ''GAIUS TAKE THE BOY BACK WITH YOU!'' Uther ordered as the court room immediately evacuated.

….

In Gaius's room Merlin sat happily with Gaius eating his dinner slowly, knowing with every bite that it could be his last supper here in Camelot.

''Whatever you did my boy changed Uther's mind. It sure made him think.'' Gaius stated.

''I didn't do anything, I promise!'' Merlin pleaded.

''And I believe you but something is going on in Uther's mind.'' Gaius said in return and Merlin nodded. They fell into a companionable silence, both thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

…

Morgana lay her head back once more into her pillows, she couldn't remember the horse riding incident, but she knew it had to have been bad for her to be sent to bed rest two years after finally waking up. She noticed over the past few nights sleep that her night terror's no longer troubled her. She was glad for that accident. It meant she finally got back the hours of peaceful sleep she longed for. In two days she was allowed out and she was ready. For now she was enjoying blissfully sweet and sound sleep.

…

Uther didn't get much sleep that night; he just sat there staring out the window of his chambers at his great kingdom. He remembered it how it had developed over the past years. He remembered how it was when he was a boy. He remembered it when his kingdom was more joyful. He remembered it when it was more depressed. He remembered one thing most of all. The time when it was dangerous, the time of murder, this was the time of the great purge. It was his fault, all of it. Subconsciously, he knew this fact but he finally could admit it to himself. He had been wrong. Ygraine would be ashamed. She'd be horrified at what he had done. Before he died, he wanted to right his dark deeds. And with that thought his mind was made up.

….

Arthur didn't get much sleep that night. He tossed and turned, he thought of the hurt that merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret. He counted merlin as his best friend and was surprised that merlin betrayed that title. He wouldn't forgive him. But he would accept him. As much as he was hurt, no matter what, merlin was almost like a brother to him and he treasured their brotherhood too much to see their bond go.

…

Merlin didn't get much sleep last night, Gwaine had dragged the two biggest buckets of water he could carry to his chambers and had begged merlin to turn them to ale. Merlin refused but then Gwaine has said he was going the tavern then and Merlin realised how much the tavern owner wanted to kill Gwaine for the whole not-paying-back-script. So as much as he knew this was a bad idea, he did it. Gwaine was overjoyed and started leaping like a goblin does for gold. Merlin sighed as Gwaine stayed up night singing about the greatness of candlesticks. What. A. Night.

…

Dawn spread through the throne room the next day as everyone sat awaiting to hear the king's decision on the boy's fate. They sat in anticipation holding their breath as Merlin quickly sat in the same spot as yesterday.

''The ban on magic will be lifted. The boy will go free.'' Uther declared suddenly rising from his chair. The room let out the breaths they were holding too quickly and ended up in choking fits.

''What?'' flew suddenly from everyone in the throne rooms mouth, when they could breathe again that is.

''The sorcerer-warlock has enchanted him!'' the court accused as the whispers took over the silence that had descended.

''No I am in my right state. I just realised something. Something I blocked out twenty-two years ago. The truth.'' Uther spoke and most peasant people cheered while most of the court sat with their jaws hitting the floor. The kingdom would survive. His people finally saw a glimpse of the fine king he was twenty-two years ago.

Merlin was gobsmacked as he looked over at Gaius whose expression resembled his own. Shock. OMFG. SOMEONE PINCH ME.

_Well done young warlock… destiny has a strange way with things but know we know it's right about the paths in which the walkers must take. Be prepared there are more obstacles to come… _Kilgharrah spoke in Merlin's mind and his once relieved face twisted into one of more worry.

**Merlin: did you upload the right one this time?**

**Me: ERRRRRRR DUH! I'm not completely stupid!**

**Arthur: yeah you are! You are worse than merlin!**

**Merlin: hey!**

**Me: true**

**Arthur: see?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Super short chapter but! It's a fun one!** **Enjoy guys! Not exactly a point but fun and quickly wrote! ITS MORE OF AN APOLOGY FOR THE WHOLE MESSING UP THE CHAPTER 7! Chapter 7 id fixed now yay!**

The Training Incident

After the meeting was over it was past lunch so Arthur decided it was time for him and his knights to train. Merlin was going to be back as his manservant. It was difficult to find one he actually could stand. Merlin was walking out the court room as a free man. He was alive. And now he didn't have to hide who he was.

''Hey MERlin! Hurry up we don't have all day!'' Arthur yelled yanking merlin back by his tatty but perfectly tied neckerchief. This action caused merlin to come to an abrupt stop.

''What?'' Merlin asked half expecting to get run through since he'd be back from the dead anyway.

''I need you to prepare me for training, like every day at this time?'' Arthur said casually already walking towards the armour room.

''But-But you fired me!'' Merlin exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him whilst following him down the route to the armour room.

''Don't be so melodramatic! I didn't actually fire you.'' Arthur pointed out rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

''No... But I thought-'' Merlin babbled but was cut-off.

''Oh no the trouble always starts when you think…'' Arthur mocked punching merlin in the shoulder.

''At least I actually think prat!'' Merlin yelled automatically.

''Well now that you're back to your normal annoying self. Are you going to do your job or do you actually want to be fired?'' Arthur teased merlin. As he and Merlin walked side-by-side to the armour room.

…..

As the duo walked toward the battle field the knights cheered all running up to Merlin pulling him into about fifty-five embraces at once.

''Merlin! You neeeeed to help me! I'm dying! I can't believe I'm saying this but I had too much ale last night! Can u just turn this into strong ale, please?'' Gwaine begged literally on his knee's begging please. Merlin rolled his eyes.

''I hate to say, I told you so! And what good is giving you more ale gonna do?'' Merlin asked in wonder. He really didn't get Gwaine sometimes.

''I find the cause is the best remedy!'' Gwaine stated and Merlin shook his head laughing as his eyes flashed gold. ''THANK YOU!'' Gwaine shrieked gulping down the mead and feeling his hangover fade.

''It's okay Gwaine.'' Merlin smiled as he helped a drunk-as-a-skunk Gwaine over to the knights who were already warming up.

''Right now that warming up is over I want you to pair up and be prepared to battle against me.'' Arthur proclaimed as the knights lined up in twos. Merlin watched he sat polishing all the swords, he was bored. The knights continued to fight and be defeated by Arthur. Merlin couldn't stop himself from snickering loudly as Arthur fell on his face first into the mud when Lancelot tripped him over with the end of his sword.

''Find something amusing Merlin?'' Arthur sneered at the raven-haired boy who nodded then shook his head and then nodded again.

''Yes actually. The dollophead actually has dollop on his head!'' Merlin laughed falling over into a fit of giggles.

''You think you could take my knights on?'' Arthur challenged.

''Errr… kind of… yea better than you anyway!'' Merlin laughed again till tears streamed down his eyes.

''Fine then! Men Line Up!'' Arthur ordered. ''Right now you're gonna learn what it's like to deal with a real sorcerer! Single combat! Don't worry though, Merlin's harmlessly useless! He's about as good a sorcerer than he is a knight!'' Arthur mocked patting merlin's head and this made merlin's blood boil.

''that because I am not a sorcerer… I am a warlock!'' Merlin muttered to himself; he put down the swords and polishing kit and walked over. ''Before I start going against you I apologise if you get injured.'' Merlin apologised sincerely as the knights and Arthur waited 10 seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. Merlin yet again rolled his eyes. He would show 'em!

''Right… Okay first Sir Leon, go ahead!'' Arthur urged to see this.

''Sorry Merlin if I hurt you.'' Sir Leon apologised, taking his usual battle stance and taking a step forwards.

''I'm sorry too.'' Merlin sent an apologetic look in his direction.

''GO!'' Arthur declared and 2 seconds later Sir Leon was on the floor knocked out.

''Sleeping spell.'' Merlin shrugged when the knights shot him a look of horror.

''Sleep spells banned! You have to be more dominant!'' Arthur commanded dragging Sir Leon out the area of battle.

_Fine you want dominant! I will show you exactly that! _Merlin thought taking his place on the field.

''Sir Lille you're up next!'' Arthur stated as he walked forward.

''Be prepared Sorcerer to lose!'' The knight taunted in his battle stance. Merlin simply yawned he still needed sleep.

''Go!'' Arthur commanded again and within 5 seconds Sir Lille was lifted up and dropped to the floor knocked out, the knights flinching as he hit the floor.

''Next! Double the knights! Let's see you beat two of my Knights at once!'' Arthur was irritated by the fact Merlin wasn't even trying.

The two knights lined up and immediately lunged for Merlin whose eyes simply rolled as they knight's where thrown back onto the floor.

''Next two!'' Arthur roared.

The next two knights were largely built, skilled knights and they used their skills and looks to an advantage when it came to being arrogant. The first one began to move towards Merlin who casually rubbed his eyes as they flashed gold. The force he sent out sent the first Knight flying back into the second knight leaving them in a tangled mess on the floor.

''Right that's it! Merlin let's see how you take on half an army! Everyone! From this half…GO!'' Arthur ordered, splitting his army into a half who eagerly charged towards the sorcerer who let out an almighty sneeze and his eyes flashed gold! Some of the knight's where thrown back knocking the others out like bowling balls while some others were lifted up and dropped 5meters in the air. Then some other somehow winded up as frogs, some knights swords started fighting against them as the other simply sunk waist down into the battle field unable to move. Arthur stared in awe as merlin frowned.

''Ooops! Sorry when I sneeze I can't help it! I'm still trying to control that…'' Merlin trailed of as half the army lay unable to move on the floor. Half the army had just been _defeated_ by Merlin of all people.

''RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU'RE UP AGAINST ME!'' Arthur ordered.

''Arthur I don't think that's such a good idea.'' Merlin suggested.

''I could take you apart with one blow!'' Arthur recited one of the lines, that he had said when he first met Merlin.

''I could take you apart with less than that!'' Merlin caught on and played along.

''You what could you possibly do?'' Arthur laughed remembering this conversation.

''You have no idea.'' Merlin laughed.

''Ok that's enough just show me what you got.'' Arthur challenged and Merlin smirked automatically throwing Arthur up in the air.

''Put me down!'' Arthur roared and the half of the army that was alive began to chuckle. Then just for the fun of it Merlin's eyes flashed gold again as he pulled his pants down revealing Arthur pure pink frilly knickers! The remaining half of the knights by this point collapsed from not being able to breathe from laughing.

''NO!'' Arthur cried going bright red pulling his trousers back up.

''Do you give up?'' Merlin asked.

''what? To you?'' Arthur replied and merlin nodded.

''Never!'' Arthur declared folding his arms across his chest.

''well err what if we all tell Gwen about you errr underwear?'' Merlin challenged and Arthur froze.

''Okay! I give up!'' Arthur yelled panic stricken as Merlin dropped him to the floor.

'Ouch!'' Arthur complained landing on his back-side.

''Sorry.'' Merlin said helping him up.

''Lunch?'' Arthur asked looking at his completely useless army all took out by one boy's actions.

''Lunch.'' Merlin parroted as they walked off side-by side leaving an army, that would all have headaches in the morning.

**A/N:**

**ME: i like the sun**

**Arthur: so?**

**me: nothing i just like the sun**

**arthur: aren't you supposed to have a reason for saying something like that**

**me: nope except maybe im tired and LIVING OF COFFEE!**

**arthur: oh here we go again...**

**merlin: who gave her caffiene?**

**arthur-guilty-**

**merlin: idiotic prat!**

**Arthur: we'll be back with author after she's had sleep bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter I feel really bad about what I'm gonna do**….

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: because I own merlin I'm gonna take two really big steps in this story.**

**Merlin: why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Me: how do you know like that?**

**Arthur: you get a shifty look and start biting your lip**

**Me: NEVER! –bites lip-**

**Arthur: -rolls eyes- see?**

**Me: whatever! This isn't about me this is about merlin!**

**Arthur: whys it always about merlin?**

**Me: HEY! NO ITS NOT! The show maybe named after him but YOU! YES YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SCREEN TIME! YOU GET ALL THE ATTENTION AND THE ROMANCES! POOOR MERLIN! YOU SELFISH ARROGANT PRAT!**

**Merlin: it's okay! Breathe!**

**Me: -TAKES a BIG BREATH- … -starts going purple-**

**Merlin: BREATH OUT!**

**Me: -Breathes out raspy quick breaths- right as I was saying! I'm taking a big step.**

**Arthur: -rolls eyes- and that step is?**

**Me: -whispers- Mergana**

**Merlin: -pales- no. just no.**

**Me: Oh come on! It's not even like romancy or kissy it's just a crush she has on you okay? At least I'm not a slash fan of –looks around frantically then pales- merthur**

**Merlin and Arthur run away in opposite directions gagging.**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Dreamydaydreamer: thank you yet again for another amazing review! Candlestick songs are so amusing and original! Gwaine is just cool like that! So next chapter there will be more Gwaine. In this chapter it focuses more on Uther. So this chapter is a bit more serious. ENJOY!**

**Eliza-Pop: Thank you for a great review! I don't try to be funny sometimes… I just have a tendency to go off subject haha :D **

The Light Incident

It had been a week since the magic ban had been lifted. Now, you would think the kingdom would be joyful and holding festivals- But alas their king had fallen ill and near the brink of death. Uther was fighting back against the illness that was weakening him, but he was losing hope and contemplating giving up and following Ygraine into the golden light. It was difficult for him not to follow his heart but he feared for his great kingdom. He knew that his son would make a great king, but Uther's sins would make his reign difficult due to people always comparing him. His son would face many threats. Many foes and enemies of his father would take their anger out at Arthur. After all they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed…._

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When feel so tired but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse…_

There was no cure. That was it. Not even magic could help. It was an internal disease that even if brought back from the dead, it would strike again. He would die. Maybe today, maybe in days, maybe in weeks, maybe even in a few months. No more than that though. It all depended on when Uther was ready. He had only hung on for his children's and kingdoms sake. After all the sorcerers, dragons, witches, trolls, goblins, bandits, back-from-the-grave knights and his own daughter's attempts to kill him, it was the mourning and a broken heart that finally did it for him. Depression is far more dangerous than people think. Uther had finally caved into it.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace._

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_

Arthur stayed by his bedside constantly as well as Morgana. Morgana had been so good since she returned to her normal non-smirking self; Uther had finally found it in his heart to forgive her as he lay there on his deathbed. She had helped to nurse him with tears constantly streaming down her pale cheeks. Arthur wouldn't cry. He promised his father he wouldn't when he was eight and when he was first beaten in a sword match. His father had told him that crying was for babies and girls, real men didn't cry. No man was worth his tears. Though shouldn't there be exceptions for his own father? No his father would be proud of him for being strong and helping the others through all of this.

''Arthur, I've always been so proud of you. You will make a fine king. Far better than the one I was. Even though I've always been harsh and cold at times, I want you to know you are the best son I could have ever asked for. I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago…'' Uther stammered sitting up to face his children looking at him with weary eyes.

''Whatever it may be father I won't think of you any differently.'' Arthur stated, his eyes trying to stop the tears from spilling.

''You see. At the time before the great purge, your mother was sick. She couldn't have children, we knew this. It was her last request to have you. She was willing to resort to anything. We resorted to magic. Our court sorcerer Nimueh recommended this to be a bad idea. She warned me. I didn't listen. But she did it for Ygraine and what she didn't know was the balance of nature, that to make a life you have to take a life. When you were born your mother's illness acted out and killed her. Not magic. I blamed magic. But I should have blamed the disease. I'm sorry I should have told you before now. I know you must be angry-''

''I'm not angry. I know why you did what you did and why you didn't tell me. I understand.'' Arthur reassured squeezing his father's hand.

''You may forgive me for that but you won't forgive me for what I next confess.'' Uther chuckled humorlessly turning to Morgana.

''Morgana I have something to confess to you.'' Uther stated coughing and old tired eyes turning to stare at her. Morgana nodded taking Arthurs place beside the king holding his hand.

''Okay. I will not hate you for whatever it is you have to say.'' Morgana laughed wiping away a few tears she had shed.

''You may change your mind after this. A few years before I met Ygraine, I was with someone else. She was lovely, cheerful and beautiful. Only one problem: she was married. When her husband was away fighting we had an affair. She gave birth to a daughter not long after. Our daughter, who was you.'' Uther paused taking a deep breath. ''Morgana, I am your father.'' Uther finished.

''What?'' Morgana exclaimed running her boney hand through her perfectly curled hair. ''not that I don't want to be your daughter but… what? I mean I have always thought of you like a father. And it does explain your protectiveness. But really I have never ever actually thought about-'' Morgana rambled her hand flying to her forehead.

''does this mean I have to share my swords and army with morgana? Wait a second! I'm still gonna be king right?'' Arthur pouted

''ARTHUR! Uthe-I mean father is dying and your worried about your knights that perfect crown sitting on your head! I don't want to be related to that bonehead!'' Morgana yelled gesturing to Arthur.

''I don't know where he gets it from honestly…'' Uther pondered then turned his attention back to Morgana. ''so am I forgiven?'' Uther asked.

''Yes, of course.'' Morgana responded smiling and giving Uther a hug.

''Thank you. Now I have one final request. I want that servant of yours in here Arthur I have a matter to discuss with him.'' Uther requested eyes narrowing at how Morgana's eyes lit up- not in the gold sorcery way.

''Merlin? I will go get him. I haven't spoken to him since the accident! Does he still smile that cute grin?'' Morgana babbled quickly, growing pink in the cheeks.

''What cute? There is not one cute thing about him.'' Arthur laughed earning a death glare from morgana.

''Oh come on! His eyes are so blue!'' Morgana proclaimed dreamily and Arthur gagged.

''More like so gold.'' Uther chuckled silently to himself. ''Yes now go get him- quickly!'' Uther ordered and Morgana shot out the door which Merlin was walking past and well- KABOOM! Merlin was whacked by the door so hard he went flying to the floor.

''Ouch! Go and hit me with a door why don't you? I know everyone beat up merlin today! A couple of weeks ago the wall and now the doors…. Oh morgana it's you. Sorry _my lady.'' _Merlin said brushing the dust of himself and hurdling to his feet. He rolled his eyes at the ex-witch doing a mock bow.

''Merlin! Are you okay? I am so sorry! I was just looking for you!'' Morgana blurted flinging her hand to her mouth.

''Well you obviously found me.'' Merlin huffed indicating towards the bump on his head where the door had collided with his skull.

''Sorry about that! Uther wants you.'' Morgana said flirtatiously and it came out wrong.

''What?'' Merlin jumped about to run for the hills and far away back to Ealdor.

''Not in that way!'' Morgana quickly corrected.

''Wait- huh? No I wasn't thinking of _that! _I was thinking oh no what does he want?'' Merlin defended shocked Morgana had thought he had interpreted it in that manner.

''Ooops. Well yeah he wants to talk to you. I wouldn't keep him waiting.'' Morgana smiled but she was flushed and her whole normally-pale-face was bright beetroot red. ''Oh wait before you go one of the knights told me that Arthur wears pink frilly knickers. I just want to confirm it.'' Morgana laughed.

''Oh! Yeah it happens when I wash my scarf in the same water as Arthurs washing you see the fabric is cheap and the colour leaks… And red and white make err pink?'' merlin admitted and Morgana nodded skipping off somewhere, no doubt to probably socially destruct Arthur.

…

The young warlock, without knocking poked his head into the king's chambers. Arthur looked up and smiled at his friend. Uther's gaze shifted and his hand urged the boy to come into the room. Merlin hesitantly stepped inside.

''Arthur leave us for a minute please.'' Uther suggested and Arthur nodded sliding out the room. Merlin instantly froze. Uther terrified him. Even if the ban was lifted that was still a prominent fact.

''You. Martin. Sit.'' Uther ordered and Merlin quickly and silently obeyed. ''There's no need to look like I'm going to run you through.'' Uther chuckled looking at the wide eyed boy.

''I don't mean to sire.'' Merlin replied nervously biting his upper lip.

''Where did you say you were born?'' Uther asked sitting up to face the boy.

''I didn't.'' merlin retorted cautiously. Knowing full well that this was hitting far too near home for his liking, avoided the subject. For someone like him, his family history and origin was a secret.

''Well? Its time you say.'' Uther demanded, losing his patience with the boy.

''The village of Ealdor.'' Merlin replied deflatedly but still managed to smile thinking of his little village and thinking of his mother.

''You don't happen to be related to Balinor do you?'' Uther said bluntly. _Bulls eye! How? _Merlin thought.

''Well…he … was … my father.'' Merlin mumbled thinking of an important saying: _When in doubt. Mumble!_

''Don't mumble boy!'' Uther lectured and Merlin nodded frantically.

''You see when hunted. By you and all your army folk during the times of the great purge, he went the village of Ealdor where he met my mother and all the nice people. Ealdor's really a nice place you know? It's quiet and really nice and well yeah he was found and had to leave before he knew of my mother's pregnancy. When the dragon struck Camelot and you ordered him to be found Gaius told me of him being my father then I met him and we bonded for like a few hours before he died because of some stupid bandits.'' Merlin babbled so quickly that Uther stopped listening.

''I think I hate babbling worse than mumbling.'' Uther muttered. ''just tell me straight.'' Uther demanded.

''He was my father.'' Merlin said blinking innocently.

''aha I knew it! You look so alike. We were friends before…'' Uther trailed off. ''WAIT! That makes you a dragonlord too!'' Uther gaped.

''Errr yeah.'' Merlin agreed sheepishly.

''Well then I hope that you definitely do stay on the good side!'' Uther joked returning his attention to the main reason why I wanted to talk. Do you own a black cloak and a mask?''

''Errrr I own a black cloak I know a guy that can get me a mask… Sire May I ask why?''

''I need someone to dress up as grim reaper at my funeral.'' Uther said casually.

''okay…'' Merlin looked at Uther like he was mental and thought of an excuse to leave… hmm tavern excuse or herb excuse? ''Sire I'm sorry I must leave sir Gwaine requires someone to make sure he doesn't kill himself at the tavern.'' Merlin said truthfully. Gwaine did need that.

''You may leave.'' Uther said as Gaius, Morgana and Arthur popped inside the room.

''Hey!'' Morgana complained glaring at Arthur.

_Oh no the smirk has been replaced by the glare_…. Merlin thought as he left the room.

''What?'' Arthur replied shrugging whilst obliviously looking around staring at everything blankly.

''You stood on my foot you pig!'' morgana roared. Gaius turned to the two siblings and gave them the reserved-I'm-always-judging-you eyebrow. The three looked between each other and looked at Uther who had a distant look in his eyes. Then suddenly his eyes locked with the first person he would meet in heaven.

''I'm happy you're all here, I can see it. The light. It's so bright. Ygraine! She's smiling waving! She's waiting for me!'' Uther exclaimed turning grey, losing the life from his eyes. ''Goodbye.'' And with his final word, Uther took his final breath. Gaius, Morgana and even Arthur watched the scene with tears escaping from their eyes and rolling down their cheeks. Uther passed allowing his beloved wife to take his hand and guide him into the unknown. He was complete again. He was with her.

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you…_

_And high up above or down below,_

_But if you never try, you'll never know._

_Just what you're worth…_

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you…_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_When you lose something you cannot replace,_

_Tears stream down your face._

_And i-_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_And I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._

_Tears stream down your face,_

_And i-_

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you…_

**A/N: **

**Me: oops I just killed Uther.**

**Merlin: how could you?**

**Me: easy! I didn't even cry!**

**Arthur: killed who?**

**Me: no-one!**

**Merlin: if he reads this you do realise you could be hung for high treason.**

**Me: So could you!**

**Merlin: true. True.**

**Me: I am going to sleep. –Leaves laptop open-**

**Merlin: -reads part of next chapter- WAIT! WHAT! I-**

**Me: Shhh no sneak peeks! Am trying to sleep adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: **I AM SOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY I SORT OF BROKE my grandads LAPTOP AND SO HAD MY INTERNET PRIVELEGES TAKEN AWAY FROM ME IVE JUST BEEN GIVEN LIKE HALF AN HOUR ONLINE SO I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO IN THIS TIME… I apologise for ooc, typos etc…. don't need a beta. I like to fly solo!**

**Dreamydaydreamer: Thank you yet again for another review! I now officially have a regular reviewer! I feel like I am repeating myself everytime I say thank you for the reviews! I hope Pyra has been behaving and I hope you enjoy this chapter or what I've wrote of it anyways thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: coffee anyone?**

**Arthur: cough-A?**

**Merlin: no coffee she said!**

**Arthur: Emryswag! merlin's being mean!**

**Merlin: am not!**

**Me: shhhhhh! Why call me Emryswag?**

**Arthur: that's your name?**

**Me: err… no… That is what the readers call me.**

**Merlin: I know how that feels…**

**Arthur: What's that supposed to mean? I don't care and Emryswag who are you really then?**

**Me: Arthur Shut UP! You have no manners whatsoever! I own rights to this story and the freedom to say I own merlin! And anyway who am i? That's not a secret I'll ever tell X0X0- wtf am I doing? I'm going all gossipgirl on you!**

**Arthur: you've been watching it haven't you?**

**Me: Err… Shhhhhhhhhhh let the readers READ! And be careful they sense fear!**

**Merlin: it's actually really good I just had to watch the wedding okay? Blair is so trapped now! Louis is an even bigger prat than you! And OFC don't get me started on chuck bass and Dan Humphrey! And Serena still loves Dan! And Georgina is gossip girl?**

**Me: 0_0 What? I haven't watched it yet! OFC! WWWWWHHHHAAATTTTTTT!**

**Arthur: HUH?**

**Me –shrugs-: what? I have to do something whilst waiting for season 5 of merlin.**

The Court-Sorcerer Incident

It had been thirteen days since the death of Uther Pendragon. Thirteen days of mourning. Thirteen days of a great loss. Thirteen days of a broken kingdom. But it had shed new light to the people as they grew to accept the prince waiting to take the place on the throne. He was ready. Today was the day his destiny would begin. The golden age was to begin. It was the day of his coronation as king. It would take a lot of work and effort but to become a legend, he would have to work at it.

Uther's funeral had been a rather strange event... Uther had seemed to have paid Gwen to throw herself in the casket and scream ''WHY?'' Whilst Merlin also stood in the corner of the room, dressed as the grim reaper; fulfilling Uther's request. His black robe was far too long and he managed to trip over the trailed end of it every three seconds. The weird pointy machete knifed staff, was constantly nearly killing nearby standers as Merlin went flying towards the floor. Many people went up to ask him who he was. Merlin would simply stand there and point to the casket saying ''you'll be next.'' Being merlin, it wasn't surprising when the black robe he had on caught on fire and he had to pour Gwaine's would-be-ale-but-is-really-water all over himself to put it out. Gwaine being Gwaine was already drunk-as-a-skunk and singing at the funeral about the greatness of raindrops.

After the funeral Morgana was offered a chance to travel to the other kingdom and settle some poverty events there. She gladly accepted and planned to leave the very same night. She could not deal with the pain of staying, the memories were getting far to close and she felt like everytime she walked down the corridors, that she was walking with Uther smiling, laughing, occasionally arguing, crying, joking and confessing. She bid everyone farewell and went off to help sort out the other kingdoms problems.

…

''LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!'' The people of Camelot chanted as Geoffrey placed the golden crown on Arthurs head. The people of Camelot all gathered to watch their crowned prince become their new king. A few years ago they would have been terrified because of that fact, but Arthur over the years had changed and they knew he had all the makings of a fine king. Arthur stared at all his subjects smiling faces and relaxed. He had been worried they would reject him.

''LONG LIVE THE PRAT! LONG LIVE THE PRAT!'' Merlin chanted earning a glare from Arthur. Merlin simply chanted it louder shrugging.

''LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!'' Gwaine chanted clutching his bucket of ale and licking it. Arthur's face broke into a grin that could by no means challenge Merlin's, but it was a grin. Merlin rolled his eyes; Gwaine had yet again asked him for more ale. Gwaine then confessed his undying love for hairbrushes whilst merlin choked laughing and accidently turned one of the bootlickers working nearby into a hairbrush.

The festivals took place all that day and all that night. It meant: lots of ale! Lots of music! Lots of dancing AND nine drunken knight singing about Gaius's eyebrow! Arthur was not going to be a happy bunny in the morning. Poor Merlin had been made to drag the said knights and the king away from the endless taverns and back to the castle all at 5am while he just really wanted to sleep.

''_Swefe nu!'' _Merlin chanted and his eyes flashed a liquid gold as the knights and king refused to come. They'd left him no choice. The knights and Arthur feel to the floor in a deep sleep. ''_Onstyrian, onbregdan!'' _Merlin whispered as the knights and king began levitating to follow Merlin. Merlin took them all back to their chambers plopping them each on their beds. When Merlin final got back into the physicians chambers, Gaius was already asleep and so merlin crept into his room and fell straight asleep on his bed.

….

''RISE AND SHINE!'' Merlin grinned, barging in Arthur chambers and opening the curtains. Arthur immediately threw the pillow over his head whilst immediately cowering away from the light. ''Get up! You have duties as king you know!'' Merlin pointed out and Arthur groaned throwing the covers over his head.

''Stop yelling and stop grinning at me like a child throwing potatoes at their worst enemy!'' Arthur hissed his voice like gravel. ''Clear my schedule. I have my own plans for today.'' Arthur cleared his throat. ''Oh and leave my breakfast there. Meet me in the throne room in half an hour. Don't be late!'' Arthur warned sitting up to eat his breakfast. He realised immediately that was a bad idea. His head felt like it had been bashed in by a griffin.

''OUCH! MERlin! Go get me a tonic from Gaius!'' Arthur ordered in his best yell-whisper. Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''Do you want some help?'' Merlin asked laughing slightly.

''NO! Go. Get. The. Stuff…'' Arthur moaned while merlin's eyes rolled yet again as they flashed gold and Arthur felt pain no more.

''There, see? All better now.'' Merlin said satisfied that his remedy had actually worked. He realised it had taken effect when he saw Arthurs face relax from a tortured toad and then shift, forging into a face full of confusion.

''What did you just do to me?'' Arthur exclaimed. He felt great and no longer felt the need to pull his brains out. But then he thought _what if it has side effects? _ Arthur, although he didn't mind magic, didn't trust the art of sorcery one bit. He knew the destruction and consequences it could cause. But he also knew of the good, safety and help it could do. Arthur was conflicted.

''Cured your hangover.'' Merlin shrugged. You would think he would at least get a thank you.

''Oh… Okay_. Stupid sorcerer_.'' Arthur muttered expecting Merlin not to hear.

''For the last time! I hate it when _prats_ call me _a sorcerer_! I am a warlock!'' Merlin fumed.

''I forgot you have those awfully BIG ears.'' Arthur laughed, ignoring his servant's little outburst.

''Nearly as big as your EGO.'' Merlin retorted. Arthur had overstepped the line with that. His ears where a sensitive subject. Will would sometimes tease him about them, that's the reason why Will found out about his magic

''idiot.'' Arthur started as the fling of name-calling and insulting began.

''Dollophead!'' Merlin said picking up the washing Arthur had just flung all over the room. Arthur's chambers were never ever clean, and Arthur blamed him! It was completely and utterly ridiculous. Merlin would scrub the floor for hours-without magic! Then Mr Prat would walk in from training with his muddy, grassy boots on!

''Imbecile.'' Arthur threw back.

Automatically Merlin responded with his insult. ''Airhead.'' And then Arthur's eyebrows knitted together as he scrambled his mind to try and think of a new witty comment.

''Nutcase.'' Arthur retorted finally thinking of an insult. He did this whilst sitting up, throwing off his duvet and swinging his legs out and off the bed so his toes touched the cool floor. Merlin was a nutcase at times actually. So it wasn't a lie.

''Clotpole.'' Merlin swung back with one of his favourite insults.

''Merlin?'' Arthur asked rubbing his temples. He felt the headache coming back. Usually he could handle these morning banter sessions but right now he was just glad to be standing soberly. Last night he had really overdone it. Next time he to make sure that he takes care of himself in that sort of state. Then he realised he couldn't remember how in the name of Camelot he got in his bed safely last night. Then he smiled thinking that maybe he wasn't as daft as Merlin made him out to be. At least he could get home whilst completely out of it.

''shut up?'' Merlin offered holding his arms up inn surrender.

''exactly.'' Arthur agreed.

''Just get dressed.'' Merlin ordered folding the clothes and throwing them over the changing screen and then attempting to push Arthur behind it. Arthur wouldn't move so Merlin muttered ''_Onstyrian, onbregdan'' _and Arthur was magically picked up into the air and placed behind the screen. ''I. said just. Get. Dressed.'' Merlin reinstated.

''Oi! I give the orders here. I think sometimes you forget this I am the king now. I own the stocks and the fields full of big solid potatoes and I also think you-'' Arthur ranted and in the process this meant he was still failing to get ready, so Merlin quickly cut him off.

''okay okay okay okay! I will meet you in the throne room. Now hurry up! Stop being a prat and get dressed.'' Merlin advised skipping off before Arthur could yell at him again. Merlin had to pick so herbs for Gaius and then Merlin had very important business with a waterfall, a river and a Gwaine.

…..

After dealing with an intoxicated Gwaine begging for a mead waterfall, Merlin ran back to castle and tried to subtly but casually walk into the throne room meeting. Gwaine's voice was still pecking at his head. _''Please Merlin, for Christmas? Please Merlin, for my birthday? Oh please! If Arthur could he would! If you don't I will have to do it, I will remove you from the top spot as my best friend! Oh come on! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? I will like love you! I won't annoy your giant lizard! I won't skit at your ears! Please? Please? Please? Please? I will help you with your cooking on hunting trips! Please? Oh please, not even for Easter?'' _

''Well are you going to explain to me and the court members why you are late or not?' Arthur asked in the throne were his father usually was. Arthur nearly looked as menacing as Uther sometimes. But Merlin's boyish grin always typically made him smile in return. Merlin was his best friend, not that he would ever admit it.

''errr well, you see Gwaine has an alcohol problem-'' Merlin started to explain his excuse but was cut-off. For the love of Camelot! He hated it when people cut him off mid-sentence. He really hated it, nearly as much as when people addressed him as a sorcerer when he was a warlock. Big difference!

''Tell us something we don't know!'' Arthur chuckled. Only Gwaine. He should have known.

''Well there was a waterfall…'' Merlin tried to explain the whole situation but decided to just trail off and stand beside his mentor.

''No excuses. Next time I will throw you in the stocks- again! In fact if Gwaine's 'problem' continues we may have to schedule a court meeting for him…'' Arthur replied rolling his dramatically.

''Sire don't anger the sorcerer…'' one of the members of the court spoke up. The board members always just had to get involved. It wouldn't matter if they just sat there in silence, they would still get to keep their jobs and land. But no, they always poke their opinion in so that they get dealt the better hand. Selfish, arrogant pigs.

''You don't know what he could do…'' Said another one. None of them had any real concern for their king but they disliked the mouthy servant/sorcerer.

''Magic users are unpredictable.'' Stated yet another. Merlin knew what they were trying to do; they were trying to get to him. Merlin wouldn't allow it to affect him, and so he sat in silence allowing their comments to bounce over his shoulder and away from him.

''Enough! Look at him! Honestly, I know he puts on the big scary magic act but he's harmless. Now the reason for the meeting today. Today is an audition for all magic users to come and prove themselves worthy enough to claim position as Court sorcerer.'' The room went silent. All for different reasons. Merlin was hurt that he wasn't even offered the position; he supposed it was because of the betrayal or the fact Arthur still didn't think he was good enough. Gaius was quiet from equal shock, he would have thought Merlin had earned the position and deserved even a higher rank. Gwen's hands flew to her mouth as she heard this; Arthur was surely going to give the position to merlin. Wasn't he? The court members stayed quiet as they didn't want anyone else to stage their opinion over theirs. Court members are greedy and don't like to share their titles or land so they were perfectly happy without a court sorcerer.

''is that really a good idea my lord?'' One of them spoke up and asked.

''I've already decided. Send the first one in!'' Arthur ordered. He looked around him in confusion seeing faces full of disappointment aimed at him. He'd thought this through and thought they'd be happy he was being so accepting to magic. What had he done wrong?

''Yes sire!'' The guard called over his shoulder as he opened the throne room door. He really hated this job, now he didn't even bother attempting to stop anyone that would run past him. Camelot's security was rubbish and the guards were only in it so they could play cards and gambling mid-shift.

**A/N: so sorry for the short chapter and long wait... it's the best I could do in the 20 minutes I was allowed online urggggg! I hate having no internet privileges! NO INTERNET MAKES ME ANGRYYYYYY!**

**Arthur: whys she all red?**

**Merlin: I think she's angry**

**Me: I think I'm angry too! RAWR IM A DINOSAUR!**

**Arthur:….?**

**Merlin: don't look at me to tell you what one of those dinothingys are I'm not an all seeing dragon!**

**Me: gotta go I will post what ive done now!**

**Merlin, Arthur and me: BYE! BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


End file.
